The Greatest Mission Ever
by MetroXLR99
Summary: Kitty Katswell, the BEST agent of TUFF, is assigned to protect an orphaned "Human Boy"  who may have knowledge of "Classified Information"    at first, Kitty dislikes this mission  but, soon grows to love the boy like her son.     Transformers/G.I. JOE
1. New Assignment

T.U.F.F. Puppy copyright Butch Hartman

The Greatest Mission Ever Chapter 01: New Assignment

[Petropolis, T.U.F.F. Headquarters]

The sun shined brightly over the Animal City of PETROPOLIS.

The city was just one of MANY cities in the part of the world where "Humanoid Animals" lived.  
>but, Petropolis was considered the Capital...mainly because it was where the Secret Agency known as T.U.F.F. (Turbo Undercover Fighting Force) was located.<p>

they worked closely with BOTH the Animal and Human Goverment AND Police Departments mainly ensuring the security of the world...for both Humans AND Animals.

Today, TUFF HQ was pretty busy.  
>well, they were ALWAYS busy, but TODAY...they were "Busier" than normal.<p>

Inside the offices.  
>many agents were at their desks, doing their work.<p>

Two agents in paticular was KITTY KATSWELL and her Partner DUDLEY PUPPY...a Cat and a Dog.  
>Kitty was by far the BEST agent there is, while Dudley came as a "Close" Second.<p>

The two had made "Agents of the Month" SEVERAL times, already and were mostly responsible for keeping Petropolis safe from many Villains and Criminals.

As Kitty reached for her cup of coffee...a voice rang out.

"AGENTS PUPPY AND KATSWELL!  
>REPORT TO MY OFFICE, NOW!"<p>

Kitty groaned.  
>she new this was her Boss, "Chief Dumbrowski"<p>

She got up and walked off.  
>she was soon joined by her partner, Dudley.<p>

"HEY, KITTY!  
>what do you think the chief wants?"<p>

"I don`t know, dudley..."

"I hope it`s not about that one "Incident" I had a few days ago."

Kitty eyed the Dog.

"What incident?"

"NOTHING!  
>N-Nothing at all..."<p>

Kitty groaned.

"whatever..."

The two walked into the office.  
>where they were greeted by Keswick, the resident TUFF Scientist (whose species STILL remained a mystery)<p>

"Greetings agents K-K-KATSwell and Agent Puppy." Said Keswick, who still stuttered

"Hi, Keswick." Said Kitty

"SO...WHERE`S THE CHI-

CRUNCH!

"GAAHH!"

Dudley lifte dup his foot to see a crushed flea...who was ALSO The Chief.

"PUPPY, YOU BLITHERING IDIOT!" Exclaimed The Chief

"Sorry, Chief.  
>It`s hard to notice you when your so small."<p>

Dudley peeled The Chief off his Foot.  
>the Old Flea soon recovered and hopped onto the large desk in the room.<p>

a Camera attached to a mechanical arm soon appeared and focused on The Chief.  
>a TV Monitor later appeared and displayed a "Zoomed In" Image of the Chief.<p>

"Now...back to business.  
>KESWICK, tell our Agents what we`ve got."<p>

"Yes, C-C-CHIEF, Sir."

Another monitor appeared...and (apparently) show a picture of Keswick in diapers.

"OOPS!  
>How did T-T-That get there."<p>

Keswick pressed a button.  
>The monitor then began to display random images.<p>

"Now, HERE is the situation...  
>we have reason to believe that DOOM is expanding it`s resources BEYOND just Petropolis."<p>

"You mean...their spreading their "Evilness" to OTHER PLACES!" Exclaimed Dudley

"Uhhhh...YES, Agent Puppy."

"Where are they attacking?" Asked Kitty

"Apparently, Cities in the HUMAN Territories."

"Normally, this wouldn`t raise any "Red Flags" for us...Humans are pretty "Tough Cookies"  
>but, we just recieved intel from the Human Goverment that DOOM made a move against one of their facilities."<p>

"Let me guess...they tried to steal military secrets."

"Correct, Agent Kitty." Said The Chief

"But, as usual...they messed up.  
>SO, after failing to obtain the files, they went right to the source."<p>

Keswick pressed a button, showing a photograph of a Young, Human Couple.

"Doctors Donald and Barbara Maxwell.  
>they are Genius Scientists who are in charge of the most CLASSIFIED Goverment Secrets.<p>

They also have P-P-PHOTOgraphic memories."

"Which means they memorised EVERY GOVERMENT SECRETS in their heads.  
>from Top Secret Projects to Missle Launch Codes, their about as GOOD as a High-Tech Mainframe."<p>

"And, you want us to protect them...right, chief?"

"Too Late for THAT, Katswell.  
>after Doom`s last attack, their was an explosion at the military base."<p>

"There were M-M-MULTIple casualties."

"And, unfortunently...The Maxwells were one of them."

Kitty and Dudley looked shocked.

"oh, my gosh..."

"WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHY!" Screamed Dudley, on his knees

"So...what is our mission, Chief?  
>go hunt down Snaptrap, his gang and arrest them."<p>

"No...we`ve got a more important mission for you two."

Keswick pressed a button.  
>which showed a picture of a Five Year Old Boy.<p>

"P-P-PROTECTing Andy Maxwell."

"He`s the only sone of the Late Maxwells.  
>and, though we`re NOT entirely sure, he may have knowledge of the same secrets his parents did."<p>

Kitty looked shocked.

"wait-wait-wait!  
>you want us...Highly Trained Secret Agents, to "babysit" some KID, instead of fighting Snaptrap!"<p>

"No...I want you to protect a possible TARGET of D.O.O.M.!  
>this "Kid" may very well be as valuable as a Computer Disk, SO TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY!"<p>

"Yes, sir." Said Kitty, who was CLEARLY not happy

The Chief continued.

"Anyway...  
>the boy should arrive from the Human Goverment in a few days...I suggest you BE READY."<p>

"Where is he suppose to stay at?, here at T.U.F.F.?" Asked Dudley

"Absoloutely NOT, this agentcy is TOO DANGEROUS for a kid!  
>no, he`s staying at Katswell`s house."<p>

Kitty was now upset.

"MY HOUSE!  
>But...WHY MY HOUSE!, WHY CAN`T HE STAY WITH DUDLEY!"<p>

"Have you S-S-SEEN Agent Puppy`s house, Agent Katswell?  
>frankly, I`d feel safer leaving him with SNAPTRAP than in Agent Puppy`s house." Said Keswick<p>

Kitty groaned with frustration.

"FINE...  
>are we dismissed?"<p>

"Yes, you are." Said The Chief

Kitty walked off, her arms slumped down and a glum look on her face.  
>Dudley, however...felt differently about this.<p>

"AW, CHEER UP, KITTY!  
>It`s like my mother ALWAYS SAYS: "There is no greater joy than taking care of a child."<p>

Kitty growls.

"speak for yourself."

[Two Days Later]

Kitty was once again, at her desk.  
>only, THIS TIME...she was drinking "Extra Strength" coffee.<p>

"HEY, KITTY!"

"GAAHH!"

Kitty jumped up in shock, spilling her Coffee.

"Oooh...that looks HOT."

Kitty eyed him.

"yes, dudley...it WAS."

"Well, ANYway...we should probably get over to the Chief`s office."

"yeah...I guess so."

Kitty groaned as she stood up.  
>she and Dudley walked towards the Chief`s Office.<p>

Once inside, they approached the Desk.

"Hi, Chief.  
>so...where`s the kid?"<p>

"He should be here soon with Keswick."

at that moment, the door opened.  
>Keswick walked in with a Brown Haired Five year old.<p>

"I`m here with Andy, Chief."

The chief hoppe doff his desk and approached Andy though, the camera was still on him.

"Hello, son...how are you doing?" Said the Chief, in a RARE kind tone

Andy darted his eyed and twidled his fingers.

"Uhhh...o-okay, I g-guess." Said Andy, who stuttered a bit

"Well, don`t worry, kid.  
>you will be staying with us until this whole thing blows over."<p>

Chief then turned.

"Now, these two are DUDLEY PUPPY and KITTY KATSWELL.  
>they are my best agents and they`ll be looking after you for awhile.<p>

you will also be living at Kitty`s house so, get used to having them around."

"oh...okay."

Andy approached Dudley and Kitty.

"HEY, THERE..." Said Dudley in a happy tone

Andy smiled weakly, then waved timidly.

"hi..."

"So, what do `ya wanna do today?"

"Not much, right now.  
>I just want to take a nap...I`m tired."<p>

"Fair enough.  
>KATSWELL!, take the kid to your house for a nap!" Said The Chief<p>

Kitty groaned as she rubbed her eyes

"what do i look like, THE NANNY!"

"What?"

Kitty quickly put on a fake smile.

"I said: AT ONCE, SIR..."

Kitty approached Andy.

"Come on, you bra-I, uhhhh...mean, KID.  
>let`s go to MY HOUSE...my house that is full of expensive stuff that you could easily break."<p>

Andy eyed the Cat, then looked at Dudley.

"you know...she`s not a very nice lady."

Dudley shrugged.

"She`s not THAT BAD once you get use to her."

Kitty, Dudley and Andy walked out of the office.

"I`m not too S-S-Sure about this, chief."

"NONESENSE!  
>Maxwell is perfectly safe in their hands!" Said The Chief<p>

"I don`t know..."

[Later, At Kitty`s House]

The White Sports Car pulled up into the garage.  
>Kitty opened the door, while Dudley just leaped out.<p>

"Okay, kid...let`s go." Said Kitty, who opened the door

Andy got out of the car.

"thanks."

"whatever..." Said Kitty, as she shut the door

Kitty appoached a door and typed some codes into a Security Device.

"ACCESS ALLOWED." Said the Computer Voice

Kitty opened the door.  
>she walked in, followed by Dudley and Andy.<p>

"Cool place, eh Andy?" Said Dudley

Andy looked around at the living room.  
>it was fairly large and filled with "Cat-Related" stuff.<p>

"Wow...this room is even BIGGER than my old house."

"Really?  
>where did you use to live?" Asked Dudley<p>

"An apartment building in Queens, New York."

"cool."

Andy looked around.

"So...where do I sleep?"

"There`s a spare room down the hall.  
>I WAS going to turn it into an Exercise Room...but, the CHIEF had other plans." Said Kitty<p>

Andy walked away, leaving Dudley and Kitty alone.  
>Kitty just crossed her arms and eyed Dudley.<p>

"What?"

"I still can`t believe this is happening...I should be OUT THERE, working to capture Snaptrap!  
>not babysitting some kid who may not know anything Top Secret AT ALL!"<p>

Kitty crossed her arms and huffed.

"this is a total waste of my talents..."

"Oh, COME ON, Kitty...it isn`t THAT BAD!  
>hey, who knows!...maybe this will turn out to be fun!"<p>

CRASH!

Dudley and Kitty immediatly rushed into the hall where they heard a Loud Crash.  
>they stopped to see Andy looking at a destroyed Ming Vase.<p>

"SORRY!  
>All I did was turn, and my backpack knocked it down!" Said a Paniced Andy<p>

Kitty narrowed her eyed and groaned.

"Oh, don`t worry about it, Andy!  
>I`m sure it isn`t THAT big of a deal!"<p>

"that was a PRICELESS Ming Vase." Said Kitty

"SEE!, It was WORTHLESS!"

Kitty gritted her teeth and growled.  
>she then turned and marched off.<p>

"can`t believe I spent eight years of Secret Agent College for this!" muttered Kitty

"Hey...where are you going?" Asked Dudley

Kitty turned and eyed her "Partner"

"To relieve some stress by shredding the furniture with my claws." Said Kitty, who extracted her claws

Kitty left.  
>Dudley then looked at Andy.<p>

"Don`t worry, she does that ALOT!  
>come to think of it...she`s done stuff like that ever since I started working with her."<p>

Andy smiled, he then yawned.

"Well...I`d better take my nap."

"OKAY!, ANDY!  
>Sleep tight and don`t let the Bed Bugs bite!...AI-GEE-GEE!"<p>

Dudley ran off.  
>Andy then walked into the spare room.<p>

He walked over and sat down on the bed.  
>he then opened his Backpack and tooke some things out.<p>

one of those things was a journal and a framed Photograph of Himself and his parents.  
>he looked at the picture sadly, then placed it on a small table next to the bed.<p>

Andy soon got tired.  
>he laid on the bed, pulled up the covers and soon went to sleep.<p> 


	2. Daily Routine

T.U.F.F. Puppy copyright Butch Hartman

The Greatest Mission Ever Chapter 02: Daily Routine

[T.U.F.F. Headquarters, Several Days Later]

Kitty was at her desk, typing something at her Office Computer.  
>just then, she felt something tug at her pants leg.<p>

She looked to see Andy looking at her.

"Miss Kitty..."

Kitty sighed.

"Yes, Andy...what is it?"

"Will you play with me?"

Kitty sighed.

"No, Andy...I`m busy working.  
>why don`t you go ask Dudley, i`m sure he`ll play with you."<p>

"he's not here."

"What!  
>then, where is he!"<p>

"He`s trying to get snacks out of a vending machine...he`s been gone for hours."

Kitty sighed.

"Okay, FINE.  
>I guess I could take a break."<p>

Kitty got out of her chair a stood up.  
>she then took a moment to stretch her stiff back.<p>

"Okay...what do you wanna play?"

"Uhhh..."

"I KNOW what we can play."

Kitty reached into her pocket and took out a rubber ball.

"I play THIS game with Dudley all the time."

Kitty threw the ball.

"GO GET IT!"

Andy ran after the ball.  
>Kitty smiled to herself.<p>

"that oughta keep him occupied."

Kitty turned to return to her work.

"AGENT KATSWELL!"

Kitty saw a device roll to her.  
>as always, a screen with Chief Dumbrownski was seen.<p>

"CHIEF!"

"Where is Maxwell?"

"Oh, he`s...AROUND."

"He`s suppose to be WITH YOU!  
>DOOM could have spies here, ready to attack at any moment!"<p>

"Uhhh..."

Andy soon came back.

"I got the Ball, Miss Kitty!  
>sorry it took so long...it bounced into a trash can, so I had to crawl in to get it."<p>

Kitty smiled nervously as the Chief eyed her.

"Your just LUCKY a DOOM Agent wasn`t in that trash Can."

The Chief "rolled" away.  
>Kitty the eyed Andy.<p>

"Did I do something wrong?"

Kitty sighed.

"no...you didn`t.  
>but, I`m gonna have to give a few words to Dudley next time I see him."<p>

Kitty returned to her desk.

"Miss Kitty?"

"YES, Andy."

"I`m bored."

Kitty sighed.

"Then, go watch some TV."

"Okay."

Andy walked off.  
>several minutes passed...then, an ALARM sounded.<p>

"WARNING!  
>SELF-DESTRUCT HAS BEEN INITIATED." Said the Computer Voice<p>

Kitty looked to see Andy at a Console Mainframe.

"ANDY!"

Kitty immediatly ran over and quickly typed some codes.

"SELF DESTRUCT CANCELLED."

Kitty sighed with relief.  
>she then glared at Andy.<p>

"KATSWELL!"

Kitty froze at the Chief`s bellowing voice.

"oh, great..."

[Meanwhile, at DOOM's "Not-So-Secret" Base]

"I`M SURROUNDED BY IDIOTS!" Exclaimed Snaptrap as he pounded on his table

"Our attack on the Human Goverment Facility was a TOTAL FAILURE!"

"Well, maybe it wouldn`t have if you didn`t pack so much explosives and blew everything up." Said Larry, Snaptrap`s "Brother-In-Law"

Snaptrap eyed him.  
>he then drew out a laser and blasted Larry, frying him.<p>

"Anybody else got a comment?"

the other criminals shook their heads.

"So...what`s the plan, Boss?" Asked Francisco the Crocodile

"I...have no idea."

"Well, maybe we should capture that MAXWELL Kid.  
>he IS the only son of those Goverment Scientists that we blew up by accident." Said Ollie<p>

Snaptrap smiled.

"YES!  
>we shall capture this KID and suck all the information locked in his TINY, LITTLE HEAD!"<p>

"But, he's under TUFF Protection.  
>worst yet, Kitty Katswell and Dudley Puppy are guarding him!"<p>

Snaptrap crossed his arms.

"Sheesh!, your a Buzzkill, Larry.  
>and, you know what I do with "Buzzkills?"...I THROW THEM IN SHARK TANKS!"<p>

Snaptrap pressed a button on a remote.  
>the floor behind larry opens up, revealing a pool full of sharks.<p>

Larry just sighs.

"not again..."

Larry`s chair jerks down, tossing him into the pool.  
>Snaptrap smiles to himself.<p>

"OH, I NEVER GET TIRED OF THAT!"

"We know." Said all of Snaptrap`s henchmen in union

[Later, Somewhere in Petropolis]

Kitty was driving her Spycar at full speed.  
>Dudley was in the car, as was Andy.<p>

"Yo, Kitty...I think you should slow down." Said Dudley.

"I CAN`T, Dudley!  
>Birdbrain is robbing an Electronics store as we speak!"<p>

"But, Andy is getting Car Sick."

Kitty glanced at Andy...who looked pale.  
>she sighed sharply as she slowed down.<p>

Andy soon relaxed.

"GREAT!  
>Andy`s looking better, already!" Said Dudley<p>

Kitty saw a bluebird fly ahead of her car...she then sighed.

[Hours Later]

Kitty pulled her car up to an Electronics Store.  
>she leape dout of the Car, along with Dudley, wielding Laser Guns.<p>

"FREEZE, BIRDBRAI-"

Sadly, Birdbrain wasn`t there.

"Uhhhh...are we in the wrong place?"

"NO, YOUR IN THE RIGHT PLACE...JUST THE WRONG TIME!"

Kitty and Dudley looked up to see Birdbrain in a helicopter.

"HA-HAAAAA!  
>Now, with these all this stolen electronics...<br>I shall soon construct a DOOMSDAY DEVICE and DESTROY Petropolis!"

"BRILLIANT, BIRDBRAIN!" Chirped Zippy the Hummingbird

Birdbrain laughed out loud as his helicopter flew away.  
>Kitty glared at Dudley.<p>

"Great, Dudley...WE LOST THEM!"

"It`s no big deal!  
>it`s not like we don`t know where to find him...he`s in the yellowpages."<p>

Kitty sighed.

"it can`t get any worse than this..."

Andy suddenly got woozy.

"ohhhhh...i don`t feel so goo-"

Andy covered his mouth, then threw up in the car.

"Oops..."

Kitty slapped her face.

[Later]

Kitty drove the car out of a Carwash.

"Okay, Let`s go...while the car was getting washed I got word from Chief that The Chameleon is robbing the Natural History Museum." Said Kitty

"THEN, LET`S GO KICK HIS TAIL!" Exclaimed Dudley

"I`m HUNGRY." Said Andy

Kitty groaned.

"Andy, WE DON`T HAVE TIME!  
>The Chameleon is robbing a museum!"<p>

Dudley`s stomach soon growled.

"dude...I think he`s on to something."

Kitty sighed.

"Fine..."

Kitty quickly turned the car around and pulled up to a Fast Food Restraunt.

"Welcome to BURGER QUEEN, may I take your order?" Said an Employee

"Yeah, I need one Kids Meal-"

"KITTY!"

"(sigh) make that TWO kids meals."

The employee typed something in.

"That`ll be "$10.95", Ma`am."

[Much Later]

The doors to the Museum burst open and, a Chameleon in a black, Techno-Suit rushed out with a wheel barrel full of jewels.

"HA-HA!  
>all the pretty, sparkly things are ALL MINE!"<p>

Just then, Kitty drove up and leaped out of the Car, aiming her Laser gun at Chameleon.

"FREEZE, CHAMELEON!"

Chameleon smiled.

"Kitty Katswell...we MEET AGAIN."

Chameleon morphed his arms into cannons which shot goop at Kitty, binding her like ropes.

she fell down, unable to move.

"DUDLEY!  
>GET OUT HERE AND HELP ME!"<p>

"I CAN`T, KITTY!  
>My fries are getting cold!"<p>

Chameleon snickered as he ran off with his wheel barrel.

[Later]

Kitty was once again, driving the car.  
>she had ONE MORE chance to catch a villain...and, she WASN`T planning on losing, this time.<p>

"Okay...we`re almost to the Bank that DOCTOR RABIES and MADAME CATASTROPHE are robbing."

"I need to go to the bathroom!" Said Andy

Kitty stopped the car with a screech.

"Can`t...you...HOLD IT!"

"I CAN`T!"

Dudley looked at Andy as he twitched around.

"Dude...I think he MEANS IT!"

Kitty groaned.  
>she pulled over to a curb.<p>

"THERE!  
>Now, go near that bush!"<p>

"KITTY!  
>Andy can`t just go in a bush!, He`s not an ANIMAL!" Said Dudley<p>

Kitty sighed.

"Alright, fine."

Kitty drove off to a Gas Station.  
>Andy ran out the car...and waited.<p>

"What?"

"Someone needs to go with me."

Kitty sighed.

"Fine."

Kitty got out of the car and walked with Andy.  
>Andy ran through the the Conveniece Store and into the Restroom...Kitty followed.<p>

Kitty soon stood outside a stall in the Boys Bathroom.  
>she tapped her fingers stressfully, as well as smiling nervously to every man who walked in and out.<p>

"(sigh) how LONG is this going to take?" Muttered Kitty

Kitty creaked the door open.

"GAAHH!"

"S-SORRY!, SORRY!" Stuttered Kitty, who closed the door

[Hours Later]

Kitty marched out of the Gas Station with Andy right behind her.  
>once inside, Kitty slammed teh door shut...her eyes narrowed.<p>

"now...does ANYONE ELSE need to take a "Potty Break!"

"Uh-"

"YOU CAN HOLD IT, DUDLEY!"

Kitty stomped on the Gas Pedal and sped off.

She soon drove up to the Bank...where she saw Rabies and Catastrophe who were the very spitting image of Dudley and Kitty.

Dudley and Kitty leaped out and and aimed their guns at their "Dopplegangers"

"FREEZE, YOU KNOCKOFFS!"

Rabies and Catastrophe smiled, then dropped their bags of cash.  
>they then drew out THEIR weapons and aimed them at Dudley and Kitty.<p>

"Been waiting a long some for this!" Said Rabies in a Russian Accent

"Yes, Darling." Added Catastrophe, who ALSO had a Russian accent

Both Cat and Dog duos started firing their lasers.  
>Andy soon crawled up to the front an watched.<p>

"DON`T WORRY!, I`LL HELP!"

Andy began to press some random buttons.  
>this caused the Spycar to do all sorts of things...EXCEPT help Dudley and Kitty.<p>

"Darn...which one of these fires a weapon."

Andy then saw a BIG, RED BUTTON.

"Hmmm...this looks promising."

Andy pressed the button, which caused a laser to appear.  
>the Laser fired at the battle...but, the flash made it difficult to see.<p>

Andy looked ahead.

"DID I GET THEM!"

when the dust settled...Doctor Rabies and Madame Catastrophe were still standing.  
>and, Dudley and Kitty were on the ground...fried and paralysed.<p>

"Gee, THANKS KID!  
>we REALLY should be doing this again, sometime!" Said Rabies<p>

The two villains left with their bags of cash, laughing evily the whole way.

"oops."

[T.U.F.F. Headquarters, Later That Day]

Kitty marched into TUFF Headquarters with an angry look on her face.  
>as she approached her desk, Dudley stopped to look at Andy.<p>

"You`d better stay here...I should talk to her."

"Is Miss Kitty angry with me?" Asked Andy innocently

"Angry?, WITH YOU!  
>No, don`t be silly...she isn`t Angry with you."<p>

Dudley then struggled to think up an answer.

"She`s just...really stressed out.  
>you know what this job can do to a person."<p>

Dudley walked off, leaving Andy alone.

Kitty took a sip of coffee as Dudley approached.

"hey, Kitty."

Kitty grumbled.

"Your...not still mad about today, are you?"

Kitty`s fur stood on end.  
>she clenched her fist, then turned to face her partner.<p>

"of course not, Dudley...  
>I ALWAYS feel cheerful when Villains get away from me." Said Kitty with a "creepy" smile<p>

"Oh.  
>well, that`s a relie-"<p>

"OF COURSE I`M STILL MAD!" Shouted Kitty

Dudley flinched.

"I hate it when ONE Villain gets away...  
>but, losing THREE VILLAINS IN A ROW!"<p>

"Oh, come on...it`s not so bad."

"NOT SO BAD!  
>Dudley...Three of the MOST WANTED criminals in Petropolis got away from us ALL IN ONE DAY!"<p>

"Actually, FOUR villains got away...when you count Doctor Rabies AND Madame Catastrophe."

Kitty crossed her arms.

"Yeah...and that`s ANOTHER problem.

I can understand it if BIRDBRAIN and CHAMELEON get away...but, RABIES AND CATASTROPHE!  
>There our EVIL CLONES created by DOOM!, we should of EASILY captured them!"<p>

Kitty sighed sharply.  
>Dudley then placed his hand on her.<p>

"Oh, don`t worry Kitty...  
>so we`re having an "Off Day", it`s not your fault."<p>

"Your right, Dudley...It`s NOT my fault.  
>and, FOR ONCE...it even isn`t yours."<p>

Kitty finally turned and face Dudley.

"It`s HIM."

"Him, who?"

"MAXWELL!"

"WHAT!  
>Oh, COME ON!...that`s crazy."<p>

"CRAZY!  
>Dudley...ever since that kid came along, it`s been one disaster after another!<p>

Not only does he drive me CRAZY at my own house...  
>but, HE is the reason we failed to capture ANY Villains and Criminals today!"<p>

"Come on, Kitty...he`s just a kid.  
>and, besides...it`s our job to protect him from Snaptrap."<p>

Kitty sighed.

"Dudley...SNAPTRAP ISN`T AFTER HIM!  
>We have NO PROOF that Andy even KNOWS any Classified secrets AT ALL!<p>

For all we know, Snaptrap may have given up on that failed plan of his...LIKE HE ALWAYS DOES!"

Kitty growls as she crossed her arms.

"I`ll be glad once this whole thing is settled...  
>THEN, that kid can have his OWN family and be OUT-OF-MY-LIFE!"<p>

"KITTY!  
>that`s kind of MEAN...even for you."<p>

Kitty eyed Dudley.

"Sorry, Dudley...  
>but, that kid DID Zap me with my OWN SPYCAR!"<p>

"Hey, he zapped me, too!  
>but, you don`t see me ANGRY."<p>

Kitty sighed.

"whatever...  
>I have a TON of paperwork to do."<p>

Kitty sat down at her desk.  
>Dudley just sighed as he walked off.<p>

Unknown to BOTH Dudley and Kitty...  
>Andy (who had secretly followed Dudley, despite his orders) had seen and heard EVERYTHING.<p>

Tears welled up in the boy`s eyes as he hid from view.  
>he finally wiped them from his eyes and silently walked off.<p>

[Later That Day]

Closing Time soon came, and all the Agents whose Shift had ended got ready to leave for home.  
>Kitty turned off her computer and soon got up from her chair.<p>

"Dudley?"

Kitty looked around, but saw that Dudley was NOWHERE to be seen.

"Hmmm...must of gone home, already."

Kitty soon walked off.  
>she eventually found Andy, who was sitting quietly by himself.<p>

Kitty sighed sharply as she remembered her and Dudley`s "Arguement"

(("maybe Dudley is right, maybe I WAS being to hard on the kid."))

Kitty soon approached Andy, who just looked up at her.

"Hey, Andy...ready to go?"

Andy sighed.

"yeah...I guess so."

Kitty raised an eyebrown in confusion.  
>Andy was normally more "Energetic"...like Dudley after eating TOO MANY dounuts.<p>

Andy`s sudden "Calmness" was odd to her.

"Are you...feeling alright?"

"Sure...I`m just tired."

Kitty smiled.

"Well, I can relate...I`m pretty tired, too.  
>It`s been a LONG DAY, and right now...I just want to relax."<p>

Andy looked away.  
>Kitty then helped him up.<p>

"Come on...let`s go home."

Andy nodded weakly.

"yeah...home."

Andy walked out of the Main Office with Kitty.  
>the two soon reached the garage where Kitty`s car was parked.<p>

The two got inside and Kitty drove off into the city.

[Later, at Kitty`s House]

Kitty and Andy walked into the house.  
>Kitty turned on the lights and exhaled deeply.<p>

"what a day..."

Andy walked off.

"Where are you going?"

"To bed."

"But, it`s only "Eight Thirty-Seven."

"Yeah, well...I`m REALLY tired."

Kitty shrugged.

"Okay...  
>do you want a snack or something?"<p>

"no...i`m not hungry."

"oh...okay, then."

Andy soon left, leaving Kitty alone.  
>as Kitty approached her couch and sat down...her phone rang.<p>

Kitty sighed.  
>she reached over and answered it.<p>

"Hello?"

"Kitty?"

Kitty instantly recognised the voice.

"Mom?, is that YOU?"

"Yeah, Kitty...it`s me."

"Well, HI...how are you doing?" Said Kitty in a pleasant tone

"Oh, nothing...  
>I was just looking thru my old photo albums...and, found your old pictures."<p>

Kitty sighed sharply.

(("oh, boy...")

Kitty heard he mother`s voice break a little.

"You know, you were such an ADORABLE kitten...  
>your father loved you SO MUCH when he was alive."<p>

Kitty sighed sadly.  
>her father was a Goverment Agent who died when she was still a baby.<p>

Naturally, Kitty joined TUFF mostly for her father.  
>and, despite hardly remembering him...she still missed him.<p>

"yeah...I know." Replied Kitty

there was a silence...  
>then, Kitty`s Mother spoke again.<p>

"You know...it was HARD raising you by myself.  
>god knows you were quite difficult as a child...<p>

But, I loved you...  
>and, the Smile on your face made it all worth it."<p>

Kitty`s mother then sighed.

"I just wished I could of given you a BETTER childhood."

"You did FINE, mom."

"I know, Kitty...  
>but, I feel I could of done better."<p>

Kitty sighed sharply.  
>she didn`t want to admit it (Especially to her mother), But, she DID wish her childhood was better.<p>

Since she was a Five Year Old Kitten...she was lonely.  
>she hardly had ANY friends...those she DID have, didn`t stick around very long.<p>

It was because of her lack of friends that she became so "Anti-Social" later in life.

Kitty mostly blamed the BAD HABITS she had as a child.  
>habits that she (Thankfully) grew out of as an Adult.<p>

But, still...Kitty wished things could of been different.

"Anyway, I just called because I wanted to speak to my Daughter...  
>AND, because I`m wondering if you`ve given me any Grandchildren, yet."<p>

"MOM!"

"Well, I AM!  
>I`m not getting any Younger, you know...AND, I WANT SOME GRANDKIDS!"<p>

Kitty sighed.

"Mom, I`m...working on it.  
>I just haven`t found the right guy, yet."<p>

"Well, what about that PARTNER of yours?  
>That "Dudley" person seems like a Nice Guy."<p>

"D-DUDLEY!  
>but...he`s just my Friend!"<p>

Kitty heard her Mother chuckle.

"yeah...and, so were me and your Father, once."

Kitty sighed.

"I'm...not sure, Mom.  
>I`ve been so busy with work, that I`ve never thought about stuff like that."<p>

"Well, find some time...  
>you won`t be a TUFF Agent, forever...and, you need to consider your future."<p>

Kitty sighed sharply.  
>realising her mother was RIGHT.<p>

"Well, I`d better go.  
>your uncle will be visiting with your cousins, and I STILL haven`t cleaned the house, yet."<p>

"Oh, okay...bye."

"Goodbye, Kitty...I love you."

"love you, too, mom."

Kitty hung up her phone.  
>she took a deep breath, then EXHALED sharply.<p>

Several Hours Later, Kitty was now in her bed Asleep.  
>as she slept, her door creaked open and Andy snuck inside.<p>

he approached her silently.  
>Andy then took out a piece of paper and laid it down at the table next to Kitty`s bed.<p>

Andy then sighed sharply as he looked at Kitty.

"i`m sorry..."

Andy quickly left the room.  
>once in the hall, he put on his back pack and walked towards a window.<p>

he managed to open it and crawl outside the house.  
>after closing the window with some effort, he quickly ran as fast as he could into the city.<p>

[The Next Morning]

Kitty soon awoke to the Alarm of her clock.  
>she groggily turned it off and sat up to stretch.<p>

She got out of her bed and walked out of her room.  
>Kitty went into the Kitchen and began to make some coffee.<p>

"ANDY!  
>GET UP!, IT`S MORNING!"<p>

Several minutes soon passed...and, Kitty got no answer.

"ANDY!"

Kitty finally marched out of the kitchen.  
>she walke dover to Andy`s Room and opened the door.<p>

Kitty expected to see Andy in his bed, still sleeping.  
>but, INSTEAD...she found a bed that wasn`t even slept in.<p>

"Andy?"

Kitty left the room and began to look around her house.

"Andy?  
>Andy, where are you!"<p>

After half an hour of searching...Kitty became frantic.

"ANDY MAXWELL, if this is your Idea of a Joke-"

Suddenly, Kitty stopped.  
>she spotted something in her room that she didn`t recognise.<p>

Kitty immediatly ran in and grabbed the paper.  
>as she read the crude writing, her expression slowly changed from aggravation...to Fear.<p>

"no..."

DEAR MISS KITTY.

I`M SORRY FOR ALL THE TROUBLE I CAUSED.  
>I DIDN`T MEAN TO MAKE YOUR LIFE HARDER.<p>

SO...I`M RUNNING AWAY.  
>IF HAVING ME GONE WILL MAKE YOU HAPPIER...THEN, I`LL LEAVE.<p>

ANDY MAXWELL

P.S. I`M SORRY ABOUT ZAPPING WITH YOUR CAR`S LASER.  
>I TRIED TO HELP YOU...BUT, I GUESS I`M NOTHING BUT A JINX<p>

Tears welled up in Kitty`s eyes as guilt swept over her.  
>Andy must of heard what she said about him at TUFF...and, he had ran away because of it.<p>

Andy was gone because of her.

Kitty quickly grabbed her TUFF Communicator Watch.

"DUDLEY!  
>DUDLEY, COME IN!"<p>

After several minutes, Dudley appeared on the small screen.  
>he looked tired, so...he must of been sleeping.<p>

"(yawn) what is it, Kitty?"

"Dudley, we have an Emergency!"

"What is it?"

Kitty tried not to cry as she spoke.  
>but, her emotions were TOO MUCH for her.<p>

"It`s...IT`S ANDY." Began Kitty, her voice breaking

"He`s...gone."

"Gone?"

"He RAN AWAY!  
>Andy ran away from me!"<p>

"Calm down, Kitty!  
>now, when did this happen?"<p>

"I don`t know...last night, maybe.  
>I`m not sure when, he was still here when I went to sleep."<p>

"Well, DON`T PANIC!  
>look, I`ll meet you at HQ so we can make a plan to find him."<p>

"Okay...that sounds good."

"Later."

Kitty turned her communicator off.  
>after a few minutes...Kitty finally broke down in tears and cried.<p>

"what have i done?..."


	3. Saving Andy

T.U.F.F. Puppy copyright Butch Hartman

The Greatest Mission Ever Chapter 03: Saving Andy

[T.U.F.F. Headquarters]

Dudley and Kitty were sitting in the chief`s office...  
>where they had been listening to his Angry Yelling for the past Half Hour.<p>

After awhile...the two agents just sat there quietly.

"you get any of that?" asked Kitty

Dudley shrugged his shoulders.

"dunno...I think some of it was in english."

Keswick finally stepped up.

"Chief, C-C-Calm down!  
>remember your Blood P-P-P-Pressure"<p>

Chief Dumbrowski finally calmed down.  
>he then stared at Katswell (who was actually looking at his big TV Monitor)<p>

"Agent Katswell...  
>never in all my years at TUFF, would I of expected THIS!<p>

I mean, AGENT PUPPY messing up, I can understand...But, YOU!"

Kitty sighed.

"I know, Chief.  
>and, I`m sorry-"<p>

"SORRY WON`T SAVE THE WORLD!"

Kitty and Dudley looked confused.

"Oh, yeah...Keswick never briefed you."

The Flea turned to Keswick.

"Keswick!  
>Tell Agents Puppy and Katswell what he discovered."<p>

"Yes, C-C-Chief."

a Computer Monitor soon appeared and Keswick stood near it, holding a pointer.

"As you know, we have been putting Andy through special sessions with our MIND SCANNER trying our best to uncover any Sensitive Informaion he may have...and, we have made a Shocking Discovery."

An image soon appeared on the screen: The Chief in a Speedo.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!  
>MY EYES!, IT BUUUUUUURNS!" Exclaimed Dudley<p>

"KESWICK!"

"Sorry!  
>that was from that V-V-Vacation we took to the beach last m-m-month...I really need to LABEL these things."<p>

Keswick pressed a button and some images appeared.

"Anyway, here is the Data were obtained from Andy`s subconscience...  
>Andy has apparently witness his parents work, but most of it isn`t very clear."<p>

Kitty watched as Andy`s memories played out on screen.  
>she was mostly watching how Andy`s parents were behaving towards him...<p>

All Friendly and Sweet...despite their Apparent HARD WORK.

Kitty finally exhaled sadly.  
>feeling even worse about how she had been acting towards him.<p>

"Now, THIS is the one thing that we`ve got that`s clear." Said Keswick

Kitty and Dudley looked at the Monitor and, saw what looked like Blueprints to a "Gun-Like" Device.

"It`s called: "The Axiom"  
>and, it appears to be a Fusion Cannon." Said the Chief<p>

"Fusion Cannon?" Said Kitty

Keswick spoke.

"a Fusion Cannon is a gun that can fire large amounts of energy in a single, powerful burst which is capable of cause severe damage...like an old Cannonball."

"that sounds...WICKED AWESOME!" Exclaimed Dudley

"Yes, Agent Puppy...  
>and, what is even MORE "awesome" is that Andy`s parents were in the planning stages of constructiing a LARGER version of said Fusion Cannon...Obviously to be used for Defensive Purposes."<p>

Keswick then paused.

"Though, HOW they even came close to designing such a device is WAY beyond me...  
>I mean, I am a genius...and, even I don`t know where to begin to even start on a Prototype."<p>

"THAT DOESN`T MATTER!" Exclaimed The Chief

"What DOES matter, is that Andy has the Blueprints to this weapon locked in his head...  
>which means Any Supervillain or Criminal capable of probing his five year old mind will basicly have a "HOW-TO Guide" to building the ULTIMATE DOOMSDAY DEVICE!"<p>

"Even worse than Birdbrain`s THUNDER CANNON?" Asked Dudley

"Yes, Agent Puppy...even WORSE than that."

Keswick pressed another button.

"Taking what I now know of the Axiom...I managed to generate this SIMULATION."

a Simulated version of PETROPOLIS was shown On-Screen.

"COOL!  
>It`s like a VIDEO GAME!" Said Dudley<p>

"ANYWAY, here are our "Worse Case" Scenarios should the Axiom ever be constructed and used against the city..."

the Simulation showed a simulated version of the Axiom aimed at the Simulated Petropolis.

"Should the Axiom be allowed to be used at FULL STRENGTH..."

The Simulated Axiom fired at Simulated Petropolis.  
>which results in the city being reduced to a Giant Crater.<p>

"It`s...not gonna be pretty."

Kitty gulped hard.

"and...what about HALF strength?"

Keswick pressed a button, restarting the Simulation.

"Well, if the Axiom fires while Incomplete, the damage won`t be as severe..."

The simulated Axiom fired on the Simulated Petropolis...  
>the results THIS TIME is the city becoming partialy destroyed, becoming a "Burning Wasteland"<p>

"But, I still wouldn`t want to stick around for the big "Kaboom"

The Chief finally spoke.

"Bottom Line...is that the Axiom being turned against us is BAD, no matter how you spin it.  
>and, Andy is the only way who knows how to build it...but, now, HE`S GONE!"<p>

"Don`t worry, Chief...we`ll get him back." Said Kitty

"YOU`D BETTER!  
>because, we just found THIS on Snaptrap`s Blog."<p>

Keswick shows Kitty and Dudley a Computer screen.  
>there was the Image of a WANTED poster with Andy`s Picture on it.<p>

Printed on the "Poster" Was:

ANDY MAXWELL

AGE: 5 Species: Human

MAY HAVE CLASSIFIED GOVERMENT SECRETS

BOUNTY AT $50,000,000 (or, more)

Cash On Delivery (to D.O.O.M.!)

"oh, my god..." Said Kitty

"Posters like these are ALL OVER TOWN.  
>and, with a bounty like THAT, you can bet that every crook in the city will be after him."<p>

"And, with Andy lost in the city unp-p-protected.  
>he`s practicaly an EASY TARGET for any criminal that recognises him." Added Keswick<p>

Kitty hung her head low.

"so, we`re all in serious danger...and, it`s all my fault."

At that moment, a TV Monitor appeared.  
>Keswick looked at his watch, which was beeping.<p>

"Chief...you`ve got a call.  
>apparently, it`s the Pentagon."<p>

The Middle Aged Flea slapped his face.

"oh, great...put it on."

Keswick pressed a button.  
>The screen fizzled with static...then, it showed the image of a Human in a Uniform.<p>

"Chief Dumbrownski?" Said the Human

"Yes?"

"I am Col. James Sumdac...  
>and, I represent the Goverment Group that the late Donald and Barbara Maxwell are apart of."<p>

"And, what group is that?"

"a SECRET one that "Doesn`t Exist"

"oh...I see."

Col. Sumdac continued.

"We understand that you resently "lost" Andy Maxwell."

"How did you find that out!, I was just informed!"

"It`s our business to know these things, Dumbrownski...  
>anyway, with Andy missing...National Security for BOTH Humans and Animals is at risk.<p>

The Maxwells were head of ALOT of sensitive projects.  
>Projects that we DO NOT wish to fall into the wrong hands."<p>

"Don`t worry, Col.  
>we have only uncovered ONE project that Andy knows of clearly."<p>

"One" is TOO MANY as far as I am concerned."

"We understand the seriousness of the situation, sir.  
>but, don`t worry...I have my BEST agents on the job to get him back."<p>

Sumdac didn`t look impressed.

"Correct me if I`m wrong...  
>but, wasn`t "Your Best Agents" suppose to look after him in the first place?"<p>

The chief looked nervous.

"well, I-"

"Chief Dumbrowski, the UN are in an uproar at this.  
>It seems I have NO CHOICE but to send out a team to recover Andy Maxwell."<p>

"WAIT!"

Kitty ran up to the screen.

"Please, sir...don`t do this."

"KATSWELL!" Exclaimed The Chief

Kitty ignored him.

"Sir, it`s my fault Andy ran away...I messed up.  
>but, PLEASE...give me-, US another chance...we won`t fail, again."<p>

Sumdac eyed Kitty.

"Is your name REALLY "Katswell?"

"y-yes." Said Kitty, confused at his question

Sumdac sighed.

"You have 24 hours to return Maxwell to T.U.F.F. Headquarters.  
>If I have to call back here, and Maxwell isn`t here...then, i`m sending out MY TEAM."<p>

Sumdac looked at them all.

"Is that UNDERSTOOD?"

"YES!" Said everyone in union

Sumdac nodded.

"good.  
>Remember, Twenty-Four Hours...don`t disappoint me."<p>

the screen then fizzled as the connection was terminated.  
>The chief sighed deeply, then turned to face Kitty and Dudley.<p>

"Get out there, Agents...and GET THAT BOY BACK!"

"YES, SIR!" Said Kitty and Dudley quickly

The two immediatly rushed out.

[Later, In The City]

Kitty drove the Spycar thru the streets at top speed, her eyes focused on the road.  
>she then glanced at Dudley (who had been silent) and exhaled deeply.<p>

"If you want to yell at me, go ahead." Said Kitty

Dudley looked at her.

"Huh?"

"It`s my fault Andy is out here, somewhere...  
>I said terrible things that drove him away...and Don`t pretend that your not angry."<p>

Dudley sighed.

"Alright...I guess I am a little mad.  
>but, your my Partner and My friend...I know you didn`t mean it."<p>

Kitty sighed.

"Well, I`m angry at me.  
>I`d give myself a Judo Flip to the ground if I could."<p>

"Don`t be so hard on yourself.  
>You made a mistake, it happens...But, you can still make things right."<p>

"I hope so...  
>because if anything bad happen to that boy, I`ll NEVER forgive myself."<p>

Kitty stomped on the gas pedal and sped off further into the city.

Several Hours had passed...and, STILL no sign of Andy.  
>Kitty and Dudley had been all over the city, Questioning whoever they could.<p>

But, they had no luck.

"Are you SURE you haven`t seen him!" Said Kitty

a Cat Girl who owned a Flower stand at a curb looked at Andy`s photo.

"I`m sorry, miss...but, I haven`t seen him.  
>I don`t see very many Humans here in Petropolis."<p>

Kitty sighed.

"fine...  
>well, if you DO see him, PLEASE contact T.U.F.F."<p>

"Of course."

Kitty walked off sadly.  
>she got in the car and slammed the door shut.<p>

"Any Luck?" Asked Dudley

Kitty shook her head.

"no...nothing.  
>and, we`ve been at this for HOURS."<p>

"Don`t worry, Kitty...we`ll find him."

Just then, the Spycar`s Monitor activated.  
>Kitty and Dudley saw Keswick on the screen.<p>

"Agents Katswell and Puppy...I have New Intel."

"What it is, Keswick?" Asked Kitty

"We have been monitoring Snaptrap`s Blog, and we`ve got a New Hit!  
>apparently, THE CHAMELEON has succeeded in capturing Andy Maxwell."<p>

"WHAT!"

"See for yourself."

Snaptrap`s Webpage appeared On-Screen and an Entry was highlighted.

CHAMELEON: I HAVE THE KID U WANT!  
>HAVE MY $$$ READY, AND HE`S YOURS!<p>

"It says here that Chameleon posted this entry Three Hours Ago." Said Kitty

"Then, he must of already made the d-d-delivery."

"Then, we have no time to waste!  
>we`d better go pay Chameleon a visit, so he can tell us which "D.O.O.M. Lair" that he took Andy to."<p>

Kitty pressed a button on the dashboard.  
>this activated a Rocket Booster in the rear of the car, which made it speed off faster than ever.<p>

Kitty stopped the car at Chameleon`s house.  
>which was just a House of of stone in a neighborhood full of Normal Houses.<p>

Kitty leaped out of her car, wielding a Laser Rifle.  
>as Kitty ran towards the house, Dudley followed with a Laser Gun.<p>

"WAIT UP, KITTY!"

Kitty kicked the wooden door down and aimed her charged gun.

"FREEZE, CHAMELEON!"

The Chameleon was just sitting on a chair watching TV as he ate a bowl of various bugs with his tounge.

"The door was UNLOCKED...YOU DIDN`T HAVE TO BREAK IT DOWN!  
>now I have to steal another one, and WOODEN DOORS aren`t easy to find, you know!"<p>

Kitty rushed forward and aimed her Gun at Chameleon, Dudley did the same.

"(sigh) OKAY, what did I do?..."

"Try KIDNAPPING.  
>we understand you captured a Human Child and delivered him to DOOM."<p>

"Oh, yeah...NOW, I remember.  
>I brought that kid to that CHEAPSKATE Snaptrap.<br>but, instead of giving me those MILLIONS that I wanted...all he gave me was a COUPON to PetMart."

Kitty pressed the gun at Chameleon`s head.

"Where did you take him?  
>TALK!, or, you`ll turn into a "Formless Blob" WITHOUT your suit!"<p>

Chameleon gulped.

"Well...when you put it THAT WAY."

[Meanwhile, At Snaptrap`s Lair]

Francisco and Ollie strapped Andy to a chair.  
>as the boy struggled, Snaptrap approached him...grinning evily.<p>

"Welcome to D.O.O.M., Maxwell."

"DOOM?"

"It stands for "Diabolical Order Of Mayhem"  
>we`re also the Enemies of the "Turbo Undercover Fighting Force", or..."T.U.F.F."<p>

Andy thought a bit.

"OH...I get it: Acronyms.  
>My Mommy and Daddy taught me about those, once."<p>

"Yes...and, speaking of your "Mommy and Daddy"  
>I understand they knew ALOT of secret stuff before they died...Secret Stuff that I WANT TO KNOW ABOUT!"<p>

"Why do you want me?, I`m just a Kid!"

"a Kid who must of Seen or Heard SOMETHING.  
>and, if you HAVE...then, my Mind Probing Device will tell us."<p>

Snaptrap reached over and grabbed a Techno Helmet with a wire hooked into it.

"And, here it is..."MY" Mind Probing Device!"

Andy looked at it.

"Are you SURE?  
>because it looks an awful lot like Mr. Keswick`s inventions."<p>

"NO!...IT`S NOT!"

"But, it says "Property of T.U.F.F." and "Made By Keswick" on it."

Snaptrap looked at the brands on the Helmet.

"Whatever!"

Snaptrap put the helmet on Andy.  
>he then ran to a console where a large monitor was.<p>

"Now, when I flip this switch...ALL THE INFORMATION THAT I REQUIRE WILL BE MINE, HA! HA! HAAAAAA!"

Snaptrap flipped the switch.  
>the Machine hummed a sit turned on.<p>

Andy had a Blank Stare as the Machine probed his mind.  
>The Big Screen flickered as his memories played like a Movie.<p>

However, all Snaptrap was getting was images of his Parents speaking in "Baby Talk"

"Okay...this may take awhile." Groaned Snaptrap

[Hours Later]

Kitty drove the "Tuff-mobile" near Snaptrap`s Lair.  
>she parked it and jumped out, Dudley also came out.<p>

"okay...let`s do this quickly.  
>since andy is also here, let`s be EXTRA CAREFUL...we don`t want him hurt." whispered Kitty<p>

"gotcha, partner."

Both Kitty and Dudley wielded their Laser Guns.  
>they silently snuck up close to the building.<p>

"So...how do we get in?"

Kitty fired a Grappel at a Vent Cover...pulling it off.

"oh, DUH..." Said Dudley

Kitty and Dudley crawled into the Air Ducts.  
>as they traveled, they heard some distant voices that echoed into the ducts.<p>

"Sounds like we`re getting CLOSER." Said Dudley

"SHHHHHHHHH!"

Kitty and Dudley approached the nearest Air Vent.  
>they looked through the vent and saw Andy strapped to a chair as Snaptrap Probed his mind.<p>

"Duhhhh, we`re finally getting somethinh boss." Said Fransico

"If it`s another BIRTHDAY PARTY-"

"No, Boss...it`s blueprints for a Laser Weapon." Said Ollie

Snaptrap looked at the Monitor and saw The Blueprints for the AXIOM.

"AWESOME!...what is it?"

"It`s a Fusion Cannon." Said Larry

"Sounds COOL!...and, deadly, I WANT IT!"

Larry pressed a button.

"Downloading schematics, NOW."

BOOM!

Snaptrap and the others looked to see hole blown through the wall.  
>Kitty and Dudley soon rushed out of the smoke, aiming their charged guns at them.<p>

"FREEZE, SNAPTRAP!"

"KATSWELL and PUPPY!  
>DOOM Agents...ATTAAAAAAAAAACK!"<p>

Several of Snaptrap`s lackies approached.  
>Kitty narrowed her eyes, while Dudley just gulped.<p>

Kitty began to fire at the criminals, easily taking them down.  
>Sadly, one of the criminals managed to knock the guns out of their hands.<p>

soon, they were surrounded...and, unarmed.

"What do we DO, Kitty!" Exclaimed Dudley

Kitty smiled.

"I have a plan."

Kitty reached into her pocket and took out...a CHEW TOY.

"Oh, DUD-LEEEEEEY...catch."

Kitty tossed the Rubber Bone at one of the Criminals.

"MY CHEW TOY!"

Dudley ran after the Chew Toy.  
>as it bounced around, Dudley knocked the Criminals out one-by-one.<p>

Kitty also took down Criminals using her martial art moves.  
>once enough criminals were taken down, Kitty ran towards Andy.<p>

She used her claws and slashed at the wire of the Helmet, slicing through it.  
>this deactivated the Probing device, returning Andy to reality.<p>

"Huh?...W-Wha?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Snaptrap

"Relax, Snaptrap.  
>I finished downloading the blueprints." Said Larry, who was holding a FLASH DRIVE<p>

"THEN, OUT IT SOMEWHERE SAFE!"

Larry looked around.

"Okay..."

Larry swallowed the Flash Drive.

"O-Kay...not my inital idea but...I guess that`ll work."

Snaptrap grabbed Larry and ran off with Francisco and Ollie.  
>Kitty saw them run as she held the dazed Andy in her arms.<p>

"DUDLEY!  
>SNAPTRAP IS GETTING AWAY!"<p>

Unfortunently, Dudley was licking his Chew Toy.  
>Kitty saw as Snaptrap and his henchmen got inside a helicopter.<p>

"Say GOOD-BYE, Tuff Agents!"

Snaptrap pressed a button.

"SELF-DESTRUCT INITIATED...  
>PLEASE EXIT THE BUILDING BEFORE YOU ARE BLOWN TO ATOMS."<p>

the Helicopter fired it`s laser at the cealing and flew out.

"DUDLEY!, WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

Dudley was still chewing his Rubber Bone.

"Huh?"

"DUDLEY!"

"OH, RIGHT!"

The two ran for the exit.  
>Kitty held Andy close as she kicked the door down.<p>

once outside, Kitty and Dudley ran as fast as they could to the Spycar.

"3...2...1...goodbye."

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The force of the explosing knocked Kitty and Dudley down.  
>the two looked up and watch what was left of the base burn into a firey blaze.<p>

"You know...stuff like that ALWAYS seems to happen to us." Said Dudley

"ohhhhhhh..."

Kitty looked to see Andy (who was STILL in her arms) waking up.

"andy?"

Andy held his head and groaned.

"what happened?"

Andy suddenly saw Kitty and looked surprised.

"MISS KITTY!"

"Hi, Andy."

"LET ME GO!"

Andy struggled and got out of Kitty`s arms.

"ANDY, WAIT!"

Andy tried to run.  
>but, Kitty grabbed his wrist.<p>

"Andy...STOP!" Said Kitty, who knelt down to his level

"leave me alone..."

"Andy, I want you to come back."

Andy stared at her.

"No, you don`t...  
>you don`t want me, YOU HATE ME!" Said Andy, with tears in his eyes<p>

"I don`t hate you, Andy."

"YES, YOU DO!...I heard you!  
>You said you wanted me out of your life!"<p>

Kitty sighed sharply.

"your right...I did say that.  
>but, I was wrong...I never should of said those things."<p>

"But, why?  
>why did you say it?"<p>

"I DON`T KNOW!  
>I guess I was just...upset."<p>

"Upset?"

tears formed in Kitty`s eyes.

"yes...but, not at you."

"then, what?"

Kitty looked at Andy, her green eyes watery from the tears.

"Andy...let`s just say that when I was your age: I had a very unhappy childhood."

"oh..." Said Andy, who was beginning to undertand her

Kitty sighed sharply as she looked at him.

"Andy...I`m sorry.  
>I never meant to hurt you, and I NEVER wanted you to feel like I hated you..."<p>

Kitty sighed.

"I want you back, Andy...I want you home with me.  
>and, THIS TIME...I promise things will be different."<p>

Andy looked at the Cat Woman.  
>he sighed as he hung his head, tears forming in his eyes.<p>

"my mom and dad...their NEVER coming back, are they?"

Kitty looked at Andy.  
>she sighed sharply, unsure what to say.<p>

"no..." said Kitty softly

Andy began to cry softly.  
>he finally buried his face in Kitty`s chest...who soon embraced the boy tightly.<p>

"I miss them...so much." Sobbed Andy

Kitty sighed as tears ran down her face.

"i know...i`m sorry."

After awhile, Dudley finally spoke.

"Uhhhh...not to inturrupt this TENDER MOMENT.  
>but, shouldn`t we get back to T.U.F.F. HEADQUARTERS?"<p>

Kitty sighed.

"Your right...we need to make our report."

Kitty stood up, holding Andy close.  
>she placed him in the backseat and buckled him up.<p>

"There you go...all safe."

Kitty looked at Andy, who was sniffling.

"You alright?"

"I...don`t know."

"Well, tell you what.  
>after we stop by HQ, we`ll do something special together, okay?"<p>

Andy wiped his tears away, then smiled weakly.

"okay."

Kitty smiled.  
>she then got in the car, as did Dudley.<p>

"Now, let`s go."

Kitty drove off into town...but, at a steady speed.


	4. Maternal Bonding

T.U.F.F. Puppy copyright Butch Hartman

The Greatest Mission Ever Chapter 04: Maternal Bonding

[Later, at T.U.F.F. Headquarters]

Kitty and Dudley walked in Chief Dumbrownski`s Office.

"Greetings, Agents.  
>Keswick tells me the mission was successful."<p>

Kitty shrugged.

"More or less...  
>we got Andy back, but...Snaptrap got the Axiom plans before we could stop him."<p>

"WHAT!"

"Don`t worry, we`ll stop him!" Said Kitty quickly

"I should hope so!  
>because, if we don`t...we`re all DOOMED!"<p>

Keswick typed something into a PDA Device.

"According to my C-C-Calculations, Chief...  
>we should have a window of oppertunity to stop Snaptrap."<p>

"Explain, Keswick."

"Well...to construct such a Doomsday device.  
>D.O.O.M. will require large quantities of Material...which will take them time to obtain."<p>

"How long will that take him?"

"a Few weeks or more...depending on how "C-C-Complete" he wants it.  
>and, knowing Snaptrap...he will want his Fusion Cannon to be at "150%"<p>

"Then, we have a chance to stop this before it gets out of hand...  
>But, the CLOCK is ticking...and, we`re already in the RED ZONE."<p>

"Don`t Worry, Chief.  
>Snaptrap will NEVER fire his weapon...you can count on us."<p>

"Yes, I know that "I" can count on you...  
>but, Col. Sumdac may have a different opinion."<p>

"The Colonel will c-c-call us SOON, reguarding Andy`s Return.  
>and, Knowing him...he`ll want to know if Snaptrap got any Information out of him."<p>

The Flea pondered this.

"Hmmm...knowing Sumdac, he may not take D.O.O.M. having the Axiom Plans too well.  
>he may go "Overboard" and start a serious panic...and, we can`t have that."<p>

"In that C-C-Case, we`d better not mention the AXIOM to the Colonel."

At that moment, a monitor appears.  
>it fizzles a bit...then, Col. Sumdac is seen.<p>

"Alright, Dumbrownski...  
>your Twenty-Four hours are up, now HAVE YOU RECOVERED MAXWELL OR NOT!"<p>

The Chief smiled.

"As a matter of fact, YES!  
>my agents got Andy Maxwell back from D.O.O.M. without ANY PROBLEMS!"<p>

Sumdac grinned.

"exellent...  
>and, did "D.O.O.M." get any Sensitive Information?"<p>

Kitty stepped up quickly.

"NO PROBLEM, COLONEL!  
>everything is under control." Said Kitty, who was smiling as her eye twitched a little<p>

Sumdac eyed her.  
>he then sighed.<p>

"well, good job...  
>now, just keep Maxwell in safe custody...and, everything will be fine."<p>

"WILL DO!"

The screen fizzled as teh Connection ended.  
>Kitty took a deep breath, then sighed with relief.<p>

"Okay...You two had better get out there.  
>it`s only a matter of time before he figures out what`s REALLY going on."<p>

"On it, Chief!"

Kitty and Dudley left the room.  
>as soon as they walked out, they met up with Andy...who was sitting on a bench.<p>

"Is everything alright?" Asked Andy

Kitty smiled.

"Of course...everything is JUST FINE."

Andy looked at Kitty...he was apparently NOT convinced.

"What was that talk about an "Axiom?"...it sounds familair."

"How do you know abou-"

"I heard your talking in there."

"oh."

Andy looked worried.

"Does this have something to do with what that "Creepy Rat Guy" did with that "Mind Probe Thingy?"

Kitty looked at Andy...then, sighed.

"yes...it appears so." Began Kitty

"Snaptrap is building a weapon...one that your parents previously worked on.  
>and, if he succeeds in building it...he just may "Rule The World."<p>

Andy looked down.

"so...it`s my fault?"

"NO!, of course not...  
>if anyone is to blame for this...it`s me."<p>

Andy looked at her.

"You?"

"Yes, me...I`m the one who drove you away, remember?  
>if only I was more understanding of you...this wouldn`t of happened."<p>

Andy thought about this...then sighed.  
>he finallyed looked up at Kitty and Dudley.<p>

"So...what now?"

"Now...we`re going to find Snaptrap and stop him!" Exclaimed Dudley

"Great!, when do we leave!"

"WE!" Exclaimed Kitty

"No-No-No...WE aren`t going anywhere.  
>Me and Dudley are going to find Snaptrap...YOU are going to stay at my house where it`s SAFE."<p>

"But, Miss Kitty-"

"NO "BUTS!"  
>It`s too dangerous."<p>

Andy crossed his arms and pouted.

"Uh-oh...he`s getting "Cran-ky"  
>somebody better toss him a Juice Box...and back away SLOWLY." whispered Dudley<p>

Kitty sighed.  
>she finally knelt down to Andy and looked at him.<p>

"Andy...sweetie, PLEASE understand.  
>your just a little boy...and, what I do is DANGEROUS WORK.<p>

I would never forgive myself if something BAD happened to you.  
>so, please...stay where it`s safe and let me handle this."<p>

Andy looked at Kitty.  
>he finally sighed sharply...Kitty smiled.<p>

"that`s a good boy.  
>NOW...let`s get you to my house."<p>

Kitty stood up as Andy got out of the chair.  
>as the three walked off, Dudley whispered in Kitty`s ear.<p>

"i know your trying to be more "responsible"  
>but, do you REALLY think it`s wise to leave him alone while we go look for Snaptrap?"<p>

"of course not, Dudley...  
>i already have someone in mind to watch him."<p>

"really?, WHO?"

Kitty just smiled to herself.

[Later, at Kitty`s House]

Kitty opened her front door and smiled.

"MOM!  
>So glad you could make it!"<p>

Kitty`s mother (who looked like her, only OLDER, HEAVIER and with stripes on her fur)  
>smiled and hugged her daughter tightly...Kitty returned the hug.<p>

"Oh, you know I can ALWAYS make time for my Little Girl!"

Kitty`s Mother then saw Dudley.

"Hey, Mrs. Katswell!" Said Dudley

Kitty`s mother smiled.

"You must be DUDLEY...  
>MY, you are a "Strong" and "Handsome" boy, aren`t you."<p>

"MOTHER!"

"Well, He IS!  
>why, he reminds me of your Father when WE were young."<p>

Kitty cleared her throat.

"Mom...there is a REASON why I called you, here."

"There IS?  
>well, what is it, Kitty?"<p>

"I sorta...need your help with something."

"Oh, ANYTHING for my "Little Kitty"...what do you need?"

Kitty sighed

(("here we go..."))

"ANDY!  
>Can you come here a minute!"<p>

Andy soon walked into the living room.  
>Kitty`s Mother stared at the Five Year Old Human...then, Squealed with Joy.<p>

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH, KITTY!  
>You finally did it!, YOU FINALLY GAVE ME A GRANDCHILD!"<p>

Kitty`s Mother rushed over and picked up Andy.  
>the Elderly Cat Woman hugged him tight with a smile.<p>

"To be honest, I WAS expecting "Actual Children" from you...  
>but, an "Adopted" Child work for me, too!"<p>

Kitty blushed with embarrassment.

"Mom...Andy isn`t my son."

Kitty`s mother looked at her.

"He isn`t?"

"No...I`m just looking after him, it`s part of my mission.  
>and, that`s why I called you here...I need you to look after him while me and Dudley are gone."<p>

Kitty`s mother looked at her.  
>she thought a bit...then, her eyes lit up and she smiled.<p>

"Ohhh...I gotcha." Said the woman with a wink

"So, can you watch him until I get back?"

"Oh, OF COURSE, Kitty...  
>you know how good I am with kids."<p>

Kitty smiled.

"Thanks, Mom...your the best."

Kitty began to leave.  
>but, Andy grabbed her tail.<p>

"GAH!"

"Miss Kitty...don`t leave.  
>you said we could do something special, together."<p>

Kitty sighed sharply, remembering her "Promise"  
>she then knelt down to Andy and looked at him.<p>

"I'm sorry, sweetie...but, I have to go.  
>this mission is URGENT, so...I can`t delay it."<p>

Andy looked disappointed.

"Look...I PROMISE that when I get back we`ll do something together...I`ll take you to Central Park, how`s that sound!"

Andy looked at her...then smiled weakly.

"okay..."

"Good.  
>now, stay here and be a Good Boy for my mom."<p>

Kitty gave Andy a quick kiss on his head.  
>she then stood up and looked at her mother.<p>

"Mom...make sure he stays in the house at ALL TIMES."

"Of course, Kitty.  
>now, you just go do your job."<p>

Kitty smiled.

"thanks."

Kitty walked off.

"Let`s go, Dudley!"

"GOTCHA, KITTY!"

Dudley ran after her and they left the house.  
>Kitty's Mother then looked at Andy and smiled.<p>

"Let`s see if there`s something good on TV for us to watch."

[Meanwhile, at a "New" D.O.O.M. Lair]

"HURRY IT UP, ALREADY!"

Snaptrap was getting "Impatient" as Franciso held lary upside-down by his feet and shook him.  
>they were TRYING to get the Flash Drive containin the files on "THE AXIOM" that he swallowed out.<p>

at FIRST, this was fun.  
>but, they had been at this for HOURS...now, they were just frustrated.<p>

"WELL!  
>IS IT OUT, YET!"<p>

"Duhhh...Not yet, Boss." Said the Crocodile

Larry groaned.

"I`m feel nausious."

"Now you know how "I" feel every time you show up for work." Said Snaptrap

Snaptrap finally groaned and approached his Brother-In-Law.

"Listen, you NERD.  
>either you cough up the "Key" to my victory...or, I`m feeding you to my NEW "Cyber-Sharks!"<p>

Larry gulped.

"oh, dear..."

after several minutes, Snaptrap groaned.

"Alright, ENOUGH!  
>this is obviously getting us nowhere..."<p>

Fransico stopped shaking Larry.

"So, what do we do, Boss?" Asked Ollie

"We need Larry to UPCHUCK that Drive.  
>so, there is only one thing for us to do..."<p>

"What, Boss?"

"Force feed him CHILI FRIES and make him ride a roller coaser twenty times or more."

Larry gulped harder.

"You know...all that gulping isn`t helping, Larry!"

[Later that day]

Kitty opened the door and walked in her house.  
>she saw Andy watching TV, while her mother was crocheing.<p>

"Hello, Kitty...have a good day?" Said Kitty`s Mother happily

"no, mom...i didn`t.  
>no one has even SEEN snaptrap and his goons since his last lair blew up."<p>

"Oh, you`ll find him, dear...it`s only a matter of time."

Kitty sighed.

"I hope so."

"By the way...where is that nice boy, Dudley?"

"He had to go home real quick...he has to run errans for his mother."

"Oh, THAT IS SO NICE...a grown by like him helping his mother."

"Well, anyway...I`m off duty for now."

Andy stood up and faced Kitty.

"Does that mean we can do something together, now?"

"Oh, I wish I could...  
>but, I have to file my report with TUFF, THEN try an figure out where Snaptrap could possably be-"<p>

Kitty looked at Andy...who looked pretty brokenhearted.  
>it was then that Kitty realised what she was doing...she was hurting him all over again.<p>

Kitty sighed.

"you know what?...forget it, I can do that stuff later.  
>how about I spend my free time doing something with you."<p>

"Really!" Said Andy, who looked excited

"SURE...where do you wanna go?"

"Well...I do feel kind of hungry."

"But, I just fed you not too long ago." Said Kitty`s Mother

"Yeah, I know...but, I`m still hungry."

Kitty smiled.

"Not a problem...  
>I can take him someplace real quick and we can eat out at the park."<p>

Kitty`s mother smiled.

"Okay, Kitty...I`d better go, then."

Kitty`s mother got up, packed her stuff in her purse and walked off.

"It was GOOD to see you again, Dear."

"You too, mom."

Kitty`s mother soon left.  
>Kitty then looked at Andy.<p>

"Okay...who wants to go to "MacDoodles?" Said Kitty in a Sing-Song voice

"ME-MEEEE!"

"Okay, then...let`s go."

Andy walked with Kitty out the door.  
>Kitty then typed into a panel, activating her house`s Security.<p>

she then walked into the garage with Andy.

"Okay, let`s stap you in."

Kitty picked up Andy and placed him at the passenger seat at the front.  
>once the seatbelt clicked in place, Kitty got into the car herself.<p>

"Ready to go?"

"SURE!"

"Then, let`s go."

Kitty drove her car out of the garage and into the street.

[Later]

Kitty and Andy were sitting in the grass at the park.  
>they had "MacDoodle" sacks laid near them as they ate some food.<p>

"So, Andy...are you having fun?"

Andy took a bite from his Cheesebuger.

"Hmm-Mmmmm..."

Andy took a gulp.

"You bet!"

"Well, it`s not over yet.  
>once we finish our meal, I`ll take to the new "TEN FLAGS" Theme Park for some more fun."<p>

"REALLY!  
>that sounds GREAT!"<p>

"But, you have to finish your meal, FIRST.  
>and, don`t eat too fast...I don`t want you to choke."<p>

Andy smiled to himself.

"Sure thing, MOM."

Kitty looked at Andy.

"what did you say?"

"Oh, nothing...you just remind me of my Mom and Dad, that`s all."

Kitty looked at him she then sighed as she put her food down.

"Andy...I`m a little curious.  
>could you tell me more about your parents?...like, what they were like."<p>

Andy thought a bit.

"Well...they were both pretty busy.  
>they were scientists who worked for a Secret Goverment Group.<p>

I still don`t know what it was...only, that it was IMPORTANT.  
>and, that my parents were ALWAYS designing stuff for them."<p>

Andy smiled.

"But, no matter how busy they were...they ALWAYS found time for me.

sometimes they would be working hard on something...  
>But, If i ever needed them...they would drop whatever they were doing and play with me."<p>

"Really?"

"yeah...my Mommy and Daddy always said I was the most important thing in their lives and, that no matter what...Work would always come SECOND to them."

Andy`s smile soon faded.

"i miss them..."

Kitty looked at Andy with sympathy.  
>she then exhaled deeply, and placed her hand on his shoulder.<p>

"I understand, Andy...more than you know."

"What do you mean?"

Kitty sighed.

"Well...I was younger than you when I lost my father."

"really?"

"yes.  
>and, I miss him ALOT."<p>

Kitty looked at Andy.

"And, I guess somewhere along the line...I forgot what it was like to be a "Lonely Child"  
>the way I have been treating you wasn`t fair...I should of known better, and...I`m sorry."<p>

"It`s okay, Miss Kitty...I`m not one to hold a grudge.  
>my Mommy and Daddy told me that staying angry over something isn`t right."<p>

Kitty smiled.

"Then, your parents were SMART PEOPLE."

Andy smiled.

Soon, Kitty and Andy finished and they soon got up.

"Okay, Andy...let`s go."

Kitty took Andy`s hand and they walked off.  
>as they did, some bystanders wached them.<p>

"now THERE is something you don`t see everyday..."

"Hmmm-Mmmm...a HUMAN is Petropolis."

[Later, at the Ten Flags Theme Park]

Kitty and Andy walked through the large crowds of people.

"Now, STAY CLOSE, Andy...it`s easy to get lost, here."

"Okay."

Kitty looked around.

"So...where do you want to go, first?"

"Can I ride the "Roller Coaster?"

"I don`t think so...it wasn`t THAT LONG since you ate."

Andy thought a bit.

"How about the "Bumper Cars?"

"You sure you can handle it?"

"SURE!"

Kitty shrugged.

"Well, OKAY...if you say so."

Kitty walked Andy over to the Bumper Cars.  
>once they bought a ticket, Andy got inside and drove the car.<p>

Kitty watched this with a smile.  
>she then noticed Andy "Bump" into some familiar.<p>

"KESWICK!"

Keswick was indeed driving a car.

"HELLO, KATSWELL!"

"Whatcha doin` here, Mister Keswick?" Asked Andy

"Oh, I`m currently taking my b-b-break, Andy.  
>and, I decided to spend it by riding the B-B-Bumper cars...I just LOVE these things."<p>

Keswick turned and drove off.

"OUTTA MY WAY, YOU HOODLUMS!"

Keswick laughed crazily as he crashed into various Bumper Cars.  
>Kitty just laughed at this whole thing, Andy himself found it funny.<p>

Soon, Andy got out and he and Kitty walked someplace else.

"So, where to now?"

"Well, I-"

Just then, the two heard some familiar voices.

"I CAN`T BELIEVE IT!" Exclaimed Someone

Kitty and Andy looked to see Snaptrap and his henchman walking.

"I can`t believe we just rode that Roller Coaster ONE-HUNDRED TIMES!  
>and, Larry isn`t even One Bit Nausious...I even fed him "Momma`s Speciel Chili Fries" and everything!"<p>

"Momma needs to work on the recipe." Said Larry

"PIPE DOWN, LARRY!"

"SNAPTRAP!"

Snaptrap looked to see Kitty standing in front of him.

"AGENT KASTWELL!" Exclaimed Snaptrap

"EVIL HENCHMEN!, GET HER!"

But, Francisco and Ollie just stood there.  
>they were very pale and acted "woozy"<p>

"HENCHMEN!"

"uhhhh...sorry, Boss.  
>but, we don`t feel too good."<p>

the two soon fainted.

"Well, that didn`t go as planned."

Kitty aimed her Laser Gun at the Rat.

"Surrender, Snaptrap!  
>your under arrest by authority of TUFF!"<p>

Snaptrap pulled his Laser Gun.

"Are you SURE you wanna do that, Katswell?  
>especially with all these people and CHILDREN around who could get hit by a stray fire?"<p>

"I NEVER miss, Snaptrap."

"Oh, please!  
>I know you "Secret Agent" types like to take risks..but, even YOU aren`t that Foolhardy."<p>

Kitty glared at Snaptrap.  
>she finally sighed as she powered down her gun and lowered it.<p>

"You TOO EASY, Katswell...  
>but, unlike you...I LOVE to take risks."<p>

Snaptrap powered up his Gun.  
>Kitty looked shocked, but Snaptrap just fired in the sky...which turned out to be a flare.<p>

In a few minutes, a Helicopter flew over and hovered above Snaptrap.

"COME ON, LARRY!...Let`s Go!"

Snaptrap grabbed Larry and climbed up the rope ladder.  
>the helicopter then grappeled the KOed Francisco and Ollie<p>

"LATER, AGENT KATSWELL!  
>the next time you see me...I`LL BE THE RULER OF THE WORLD, HA! HA! HAAAAA!"<p>

The helicopter flew off...leaving Kitty gritting her teeth in anger.  
>she then looked down at Andy...who was looking at her.<p>

"Andy...I`m sorry.  
>but...I really have to go back to work."<p>

Andy smiled weakly.

"I understand."

Kitty smiled.

"Okay...let`s go."

Kitty walked off with Andy.

"Where are we going?"

"To TUFF Headquarters...I have some work I need to do."

"What will I do?"

"You`ll stay right at TUFF, where it`s SAFE."

"Okay."

Once at her Car, Kitty Activated her Wrist Communicator.

"Dudley?  
>Dudley, come in."<p>

The tiny screen fizzled.  
>then, Dudley soon appeared.<p>

"HEY, KITTY!"

"Dudley, something has just come up!  
>can you meet up with me at TUFF Headquarters?"<p>

"DUDLEY!  
>TAKE OUT THE TRASH!" Exclaimed Dudley`s mother off screen.<p>

"Sure, Kitty.  
>but, it may take awhile..." Said Dudley<p>

The connection cut off and Kitty sighed.  
>she then buckled Andy up, started her car and drove off.<p>

[Meanwhile, at Snaptrap`s Lair]

Snaptrap was sitting at a table, tapping his fingers stressfully.  
>just then, Larry walked in...holding a Flash Drive.<p>

"I`ve got it, Snaptrap!"

Snaptrap looked...then, smiled.  
>he quickly snatched the Drive away and laughed evily.<p>

"YES!  
>AT LAST!, THE PLANS FOR THAT SUPER WEAPON IS MINE!"<p>

Snaptrap looked at Larry.

"How did you ever get this back!"

"Your better off not knowing."

Snaptrap made a face.

"riiiight...  
>well, how about YOU upload the files."<p>

"Okay."

Larry took the drive and ran over to the Computer.

"And, would somebody PLEASE wake up Francisco and Ollie!  
>those two have been out cold since we got back from the theme park."<p>

"I`m the only one here, Snaptrap!" Said Larry

Snaptrap groaned.

"please...don`t remind me.  
>honestly, what DID my sister ever see in you?<p>

"She said I had a "Funny Voice"

Snaptrap narrowed his eyes.

"right...well, just hurry up and Upload those files.  
>I just CAN`T WAIT to use that Big Gun to take over the world!"<p>

"Uploading now."

"EXELLENT!, What`s our progress?"

"-1%"

"Minus ONE!"

"This is a SLOW Computer, Snaptrap..."

"GREAT!  
>so, how long will it take for the Download to be complete?"<p>

Larry thinks a bit.

"Well?"

"Let me out it this way...we have to to go see a movie."

Snaptrap groaned.

"That`s it!  
>the next time we`re in town, WE`RE STEALING A BETTER SUPER COMPUTER!...like one that`s actual "Super."<p> 


	5. The Axiom

T.U.F.F. Puppy copyright Butch Hartman

The Greatest Mission Ever Chapter 05: The Axiom

[T.U.F.F. Headquarters]

Kitty and Andy walked into the TUFF building.  
>it wasn`t long before they met up with Dudley.<p>

"HEY, KITTY!  
>what`s up, ANDY."<p>

"Hello, Mister Dudley." Said Andy

"Dudley, we need to speak to the chief.  
>I have intel on Snaptrap`s progress with the Axiom."<p>

"Really!  
>has he finished building it, yet!"<p>

"Uhhhh...no.  
>actually, he hasn`t even started, yet."<p>

"oh...COOL!  
>that`s a "Win" for us, eh?"<p>

"Yes, well I won`t be happy until we have the files back.  
>so, let`s go tell the chief and make our plan to retrieve the Axiom Plans."<p>

"cool...sounds like a plan."

Kitty rolled her eyes.  
>she and Dudley then walked off, followed by Andy.<p>

once the Agents approached the Chief`s office, Kitty turned to face Andy.

"Now, Andy...you wait out here.  
>I`ll be back soon, I just need to do something important."<p>

"Okay."

"good boy."

"THANKS!"

Kitty narrowed her eyes.

"Not YOU, Dudley I was talking to Andy."

"oh."

Dudley and Kitty walked into the office.  
>Andy sighed sharply as he sat on a chair.<p>

Dudley and Kitty approached teh Chief`s desk.

"Chief, we`ve got Intel." Said Kitty

"Then, please share.  
>because, I think Col. Sumdac is getting suspicious." Said Chief Dumbrowski<p>

"Suspiscious?, what do you mean?"

"I mean he`s been calling TUFF several times already.  
>he keeps saying he's checking up on Andy`s Status...but, I got this feeling that he KNOWS something is up."<p>

"Well, don`t worry Chief.  
>I have GOOD NEWS reguarding the Axiom Plans."<p>

"Sounds GOOD...what is it?"

"Well...it appears that Snaptrap hasn`t even started construction of the Fusion Cannon Weapon."

"He hasn`t!"

"No...he`s still trying to get the Flash Drive containing the plans out of Larry."

"Oh, THAT`S RIGHT...the little shrew swallowed it."

"Right.  
>so, we may have a "Greater Advantage" against DOOM...if we hurry."<p>

Just then, Keswick walked in.

"G-G-Greetings, everyone."

Kitty and Dudley looked at him.

"Keswick?  
>how did you get here so quickly?" Said Kitty<p>

"Oh, I used my Mini-T-T-Teleporter.  
>much easier than taking my car...which is currently in the shop."<p>

Dudley began to whistle to himself while looking away.

"anyway...I just found a V-V-Video on "U-Tube"  
>which I think you all should see im-m-m-mediatly."<p>

Keswick pressed a button.  
>a monitor appeared and played a video...it showed Snaptrap.<p>

"GREETING CITIZENS OF PETROPOLIS!  
>It is I!, Verminius Snaptrap!...your FUTURE MASTER OF THE WORLD!<p>

As of right now, I have in my possession and DEADLY SUPER WEAPON.  
>a Doomsday device of such Terrible (and, Awesome) destruction!<p>

That...well, I can`t even tell you about it, yet.  
>but, you`ll soon find out...REAL SOON!, HA! HA! HAAAAAAAAAA!"<p>

The video ended.

"Sounds like Snaptrap is getting c-c-close."

Kitty pondered this.

"I don`t know...he sounded pretty vague.  
>I don`t really think he HAS his Super Weapon, yet."<p>

"So, you mean to tell us that SNAPTRAP just broadcasted that he has weapon...even though he doesn`t, yet."

"Yes, Dudley."

Dudley was silent.  
>he then laughe dout loud.<p>

"Oh, COME ON!  
>even I`m not THAT STUPID."<p>

[Meanwhile, at Snaptrap`s Lair]

"Do you think it`s WISE for us to announce that we have a Super Weapon...when we actually DON`T have it, yet?"

Snaptrap growled at his Brother-In-Law.

"Okay, FIRST: it`s "I", not "WE"  
>and, SECOND: we DO have the weapon`s PLANS...just as soon as they finish downloading, anyway."<p>

"Well, it sounds stupid to brag that you have a weapon before we actually build it."

Snaptrap eyed Larry.  
>he then calmly drew out a Laser gun and fired the beam at Larry.<p>

The fried Rodent then fell to the ground, Knocked Out.

"You know what else is stupid?...QUESTIONING ME!"

[Petropolis]

Dudley and Kitty were driving down the street in the Spycar.  
>they had been searching for Snaptrap`s new lair for HOURS...with no luck.<p>

They had captured other Villains and Criminals.  
>but, NONE OF THEM knew anything about DOOM`s activities or where they were.<p>

It was Nightfall, now.  
>and, Kitty was getting Anxious.<p>

"This is RIDICULOUS!  
>we`ve been at this for HOURS and nothing!" Exclaimed Kitty<p>

"Relax, Kitty...he`s gotta be around here someplace."

"I know, Dudley.  
>but, TIME IS RUNNING OUT!<p>

If Snaptrap didn`t have the plans before...then he probably has by now!  
>we have to find him and stop him!, before he destroys all of Petropolis!"<p>

Just then, their on-board monitor activated.  
>Dudley and Kitty saw Keswick on-screen.<p>

"Greetings, Agents...I have new intel."

"What is it, Keswick?"

"The C-C-Chameleon says he KNOWS where Snaptrap`s latest lair is located.  
>and, he has agreed to share the secrets with us...so long as he grant him a P-P-Pardon from prison."<p>

"What!, NO WAY!  
>HE`S A CRIMINAL, A SUPERVILLAIN!...WE CAN`T TRUST HIM!" Exclaimed Kitty<p>

"Normally, I would agree with you.  
>but, we`re sort of on a "hairt-t-trigger" right now, so...we have to consider ALL OPTIONS."<p>

Kitty growled in her throat.

"How do we know he`ll even be telling us the TRUTH!"

"I have special d-d-devices that can monitor such things.  
>so, just ask him your questions...and, I`ll d-d-decide if it`s the truth."<p>

"fine...put him on."

The screen fizzled.  
>then, connected to The Chameleon...who was in his Cell.<p>

"Greetings, Katswell...having a nice day?"

Kitty narrowed her eyes.

"First of all...Why should I believe that you even KNOW where Snaptrap is?"

"Because, I have been keeping tabs on DOOM for quite some time...their on my "list", you know.  
>as such, I have knowlede of all known DOOM Lairs...so, I can narrow down your search for you."<p>

Chameleon grins evily.

"that is...IF you agree to set me free."

"That depends on IF your information is helpful." Said Kitty darkly

"Fine...what information do you need?"

Kitty sighed.

"TUFF has reason to believe that Snaptrap has in possession...a Super Weapon."

"a REALLY BIG GUN!" Added Dudley

Kitty groaned.

"Right...a "Really Big Gun"  
>a Gun capable of wiping out Petropolis...we need to know here Snaptrap would keep such a device."<p>

Chamelon pondered.

"Well...if it`s THAT BIG.  
>then, he'll probably be somewhere HIGH UP...where he could get a good view of the entire city."<p>

"Like the HILLTOPS right outside of Petropolis?" Said Dudley

"YES...exactly."

Kitty smiled.

"We`re on it."

"HEY!, what about my Pardon!"

"If DOOM is there, we`ll keep our end of the bargain.  
>unlike CRIMINALS...TUFF always keeps their promises."<p>

Kitty switched the communications back to Keswick.

"Well?"

"He appears to be T-T-Telling the truth."

Kitty sighed.

"okay...I`m headed for the Mouantains, now.  
>i`ll call back when something comes up, Katswell Out."<p>

Kitty cut off the connection.

"the things we do to keep the world safe."

Kitty pressed a button, which shifted the car into a Plane.  
>Kitty and Dudley then flew at top speed toward the mountain.<p>

As the plane flew over the many hills, Kitty activated her scanners.

"It must be SOMEWHERE around here..."

Just then, the scanner beeped wildly.

"WHOA!  
>we`ve got a bite!" Said Dudley<p>

Kitty jerk the plane around and flew towards the signal.  
>she landed it down on the ground gently, then shifted it back into a car.<p>

Kitty and Dudley got out and looked around...they saw nothing.

"Uhhhh...shouldn`t there be a Spooky Lair, around here?" Said Dudley

Kitty looked at a PDA-like Device.

"According to my scanner...it IS here."

"You sure that thing isn`t busted?"

"Of course not, Dudley!  
>Keswick designed this thing, Himself."<p>

"Yeah...  
>but, he ALWAYS created "Rita the Killer Toaster"...let`s not forget that-"<p>

"SHHHHHHH!"

Kitty walked slowly, looking at her scanner.  
>she finally stopped, the scanner was beeping wildly.<p>

Kitty finally looked up and reached out her hand.  
>strangly, her hand touch an invisible force rather than open air.<p>

the force felt like liquids.

"whoa...what`s that!"

Kitty smiled.

"clever, Snaptrap...  
>but, NOT CLEVER, ENOUGH."<p>

Kitty walked through the Liquid Force and soon disappeared.

"KITTY!  
>oh, no...KITTY GONE!" Screamed Dudley<p>

Kitty finally poked her head out.

"Dudley."

"OH, NO!  
>KITTY`S A FLOATING HEAD!"<p>

"Dudley, It`s OKAY!  
>it`s just an Invisible Shield...and not a very GOOD ONE at that."<p>

"oh."

"COME ON!"

Kitty grabbed Dudley by his shirt and dragged him in with her.  
>once at the "Other Side", they both saw a massive Building with the NEON sign "D.O.O.M." on it.<p>

"whoa...now, that`s BIG."

"I know, Dudley...it`s ALOT bigger than Snaptrap`s other lairs.  
>it makes sense why he needed to hide it, or else we would of detected him DAYS AGO."<p>

Dudley stared at the building.

"So...how do we get in?  
>I don`t see any Air Ducts for us to crawl inside."<p>

"Snaptrap must of blocked then since out LAST VISIT to his lairs."

"So...what?  
>we use the door, then?"<p>

Kitty scoffed.

"We`re SECRET AGENTS, Dudley.  
>we don`t use "doors"...we find our own way in."<p>

Kitty walked back to the car, Dudley followed her.

"Uhhhh...Kitty?  
>whatcha doin now?"<p>

Kitty approached the back seat and took out a knapsack.  
>she unzipped it and took out what looked like Gloves with metallic, hooked blades on the fingers.<p>

"I had Keswick whip these up for us."

"What are they?"

"Cat Claws.  
>Originally, they were for ME to improve my "Claw Attacks"<br>but, they can work for EVERYONE and are very useful in scaling walls and can cut through anything."

"How come YOU get all the cool toys?"

Kitty smiled.

"Because I always read the manual...  
>AND, I have never blown up Headquarters with our own gear."<p>

"Hey!, that happens ONCE."

"Ten times, Dudley."

"would you believe Five?"

"Dudley...I was there."

Kitty tossed Dudley a pair of gloves.

"Put them on...we`re getting into that Lair."

"Cool!"

"Just don`t-

POKE!

"OWWWWW!"

"hurt yourself..."

Kitty and Dudley were soon geared up.  
>they left the car and approached the DOOM Lair.<p>

Unknown to them...the trunk door of the car opened.  
>and, out crawled Andy...who jumped down and looked around a bit.<p>

Meanwhile, Dudley and Kitty approached the building.

"Okay, on three." Began Kitty

"One...Tw-"

"THREE!"

Dudley dug the claws into the wall and climbed up it.

"DUDLEY!, WAIT UP!"

Kitty followed Dudley up the wall.

"WOOO-HOOOOO!  
>Just call me "The AMAZING Spider-Dog!"<p>

Dudley looks down at Dudley.

"And, you can be my Sidekick: "The Tan Cat"

"Dudley...FOCUS!  
>we`re on a mission, here!"<p>

"Oh, I know!  
>but, there`s nothing wrong with having a little FUN, right?"<p>

Suddenly, Dudley loses his grip.  
>he begins to fall...and lands onto Kitty.<p>

"WHOA!, that was close!"

"dudley...GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF MY FACE!"

"oh, sorry."

Dudley climbs up.  
>Kitty shook her head and growls.<p>

"I really wish you would THINK about wearing pants."

"I did think about it...once."

"And?"

"Didn`t like it."

Kitty groaned

"Let`s just get in there."

Kitty and Dudley continued to climb up the wall.  
>they eventually DID reach the top at the roof of the building.<p>

"So...now what?"

"Now...we do THIS."

Kitty stabbed the roof with the Metal Blades.  
>she then sawed a circular "Cookie Cutter" hole into it.<p>

"Cool."

Kitty leaped down into the hole, landing on her feet gracefully.  
>Dudley tried the same thing...but, only fell on his back with a thud.<p>

"ow."

"come on, dudley...let`s go."

Kitty and Dudley continued on their way.

as they quietly snuck around, they eventually heard distant noises.  
>Kitty took out a laser and silently blasted through a Doorknob.<p>

once they went through the door...they saw something they made BOTH agents gasp.

"oh, my..." said Kitty

The two looked over the balcony of a "Catwalk"  
>and, saw THE AXIOM...only Half Way Complete.<p>

The gun was the size of a small building (took up nearly ALL the room in the massive chamber)  
>it was as long as a Skyscrapper is tall and despite it UNFINISHED appearance (not all the armor plating was on, leaving some inner circutry exposed)...it looked "Battle Ready"<p>

"oh, my god...this is much more SERIOUS than I thought." Said Kitty

"That thing would be SO COOL if it wasn`t going to kill everyone...INCLUDING US!"

"SHHHHHHHHH!"  
>we`ve got to destroy that thing, somehow."<p>

"yes, but HOW!  
>it`s gonna take ALOT more TNT to blow up THAT THING!"<p>

"dudley, we didn`t bring any explosives."

"oh...well, then we`re doomed."

"quiet!  
>i`ll figure something out."<p>

Dudley looked around.  
>THEN, he tugged on his partner`s sleeve.<p>

"you MAY want to hurry that up, partner."

"why?"

"because I think Snaptrap knows we`re here."

"and, what makes you think tha-"

Suddenly, Kitty notices Mad Dog and Leather Teddy approach them.

"Because, they`ve surrounded us with NOWHERE to go." Said Dudley

Kitty gritted her teeth as she took a fighting stance.

"HA! HA! HAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kitty and Dudley saw Snaptrap (riding a Hover Pod) approach them.

"Well, Well, Well...Agents PUPPY and KATSWELL.  
>your pretty clever to of found my secret lair...but, NOT clever enough to avoid getting caught."<p>

Kitty snarled at the Mad Rodent.

Snaptrap then pressed a button on his pod`s console which made a big laser appear, Charged and Aimed DIRECTLY at Kitty and Dudley.

"Now...if you`ll just relieve your weapons and surrender..."

Kitty hated to surrender to villains.  
>but, she was left with little options.<p>

with a loud scoff, she removed her hidden belt and, dropped some of her OTHER hidden weapons as well.

"My...you sure come prepared, don`t you."

Snaptrap then looked at Dudley...who obviously was wearing only a T-Shirt.

"Say...where do you keep YOUR weapons?"

"THAT`S NONE OF YOUR DARN BUSINESS!"

Snaptrap snapped his fingers.  
>Mad Dog then grabbed dudley by his legs and shook him...causing random stuff to fall out of "somewhere"<p>

"Well...that was freaky.  
>anyway: CUFF `EM! and...bring them to the control room."<p>

Snaptrap`s minions put energy cuffs on Kitty and Dudley.

"You know...I liked it better when WE did the cuffing, not the other way around." Said Dudley

Kitty and Dudley were walked down the catwalk and taken to a tall platform/balcony.

"Hey, this isn`t a room...it`s a BALCONY!" Said Kitty

"Well, CONTROL ROOM sounds alot cooler than "Control Balcony"  
>anyhoo, you probably want to hear about my master plan."<p>

Kitty sighed.

"You mean that your going to destroy Petropolis by blasting it with your Giant Laser gun?"

Snaptrap grumbled.

"leave it to you Hero Types to take the FUN out of ranting!"

Kitty smiled.

"It`s what we do."

Snaptrap groaned.

"Well, ANYWAY...Yes, I am going to destroy Petropolis.  
>I shall use this Laser Gun-"<p>

"Fusion Cannon!"

Snaptrap blasts Larry with a Laser.

"Right, like I said: Fusion Cannon.  
>to reduce all of Petropolis to nothing but rubble.<p>

and, over it`s ruins...I shall create a NEW CITY: Snaptropolis!"

Dudley groaned.

"oh, man...not again."

"What was that?" Said Snaptrap

"NOTHING."

Snaptrap eyed him...then, snickered

"Well, ANYWAY...I`m glad you two are here.  
>as my hated enemies, I shall take great pleasure in having you two watch as your city is destroyed...while POWERLESS to do anything about it!"<p>

Kitty growled.

"Your SICK, Snaptrap...very sick."

"No, I`m not!  
>I just went to my doctor, Yesterday...he`s says I`M FINE!"<p>

"She meant: YOUR CRAZY!" Said Dudley

"Well...I guess I can`t argue with you there."

Snaptrap snapped his fingers.  
>and, at that moment...Doctor Rabies and Madame Catastrophe approached.<p>

Mad Dog and Leather Teddy then left.

"Our clones!" Said Kitty

"Indeed...I have learned a GREAT DEAL since our last encounters.  
>and, I`m not so STUPID a sto let just "Any Henchmen" guard you as my prisoners.<p>

So...I am leaving that job to your Evil Clones.  
>THEY will make sure you two won`t escape...they know your tricks."<p>

Snaptrap faced Rabies and Catastrophe.

"Take them to their SPECIAL CELL...I want them to see EVERYTHING.  
>but, make sure they can`t escape...is that CLEAR!"<p>

"Da." Said Rabies

"they won`t be going ANYWHERE."

The EVil Clone took their counterparts and led them to a cell.  
>it basicly had energy bars and had a VERY GOOD view of the Fusion Cannon<p>

not to mention the Widescreen Monitor displaying Petropolis.

As Rabies and Catastrophe locked them up and deavtivated their cuffs Dudley and Kitty faced them with DARK looks.

"I knew you two were criminals...but this is LOW, even for you two." Said Kitty

Rabies and Catastrophe just looked at each other, then laughed cruely.

"We`re your EVIL DOUBLES, TUFF Agents." Said Rabies

"There is NO LOW that we can`t go to." Added Catastrophe

"So, PIPE DOWN and "enjoy" the fireworks..."

Kitty sighed as she sat down, holding her head.  
>Dudley sat next to her...a little worried about her.<p>

"NOW, for a "Test" Began Snaptrap

"LARRY!, pick a target for our new Cannon."

Larry (though still charred and smoking from laser burns) typed into a computer.  
>and image appeared on-screen: a Large moutain.<p>

"PERFECT!  
>now...FIRE THE CANNON!"<p>

Snaptrap`s minions all scrambled as they readied for the Firing Sequence.  
>which the press of a button, the Cannon hummed loudly as it`s inner circuts glowed.<p>

The cannon`s nozzle soon glowed.  
>then, fired a massice energy blast that sounded like Thunder.<p>

the force of the blast shattering soome windows.  
>everyone watched the monitor as the energy colided with the moutain.<p>

the sheer force of the shockwave shook the building.

"okay, MAYBE that was "Too Close"

"STATUS REPORT, LARRY!"

Larry typed into the computer.  
>the monitor soon showed the mountain partialy destroyed.<p>

"Damage critical...but, not complete.  
>if only the cannon was at FULL STRENGTH, we`d-"<p>

"I DON`T CARE!...as long as it makes stuff Blow Up, I`m fine with it.  
>now, TARGET PETROPOLIS AND FIRE!"<p>

Kitty hung her head and sobbed a little.

"i failed, dudley...  
>petropolis is going to be destroyed...and, it`s my fault."<p>

"no, it`s not."

"YES, IT IS!  
>snaptrap would of NEVER gotten the Axiom plans if Andy hadn`t ran away...from me."<p>

"QUIET IN THERE!" Shouted Rabies

"Target locked, sir."

"THEN, FIRE!"

Larry pressed the button...but, nothing happened.

"Larry...I said: FIRE!"

Larry kept pressing the button.

"I`m TRYING...but, it`s not working."

"WHAT!"

Just then, a monitor beeped.  
>the screen read: "Insufficient Power"<p>

Larry groaned.

"I TOLD YOU WE HAD TO FINISH BUILDING THIS THING!  
>we still haven`t perfected the cannon`s coolants, yet!"<p>

"So...what does that mean?"

"It MEANS: IT`S HOT!  
>and, need time to cool off before it fires again!"<p>

Snaptrap groaned.

"Okay, how long do we have to wait!"

"Normally, we`d only need to wait a few seconds...  
>but, without the coolant...w ehave to wait an HOUR or more."<p>

"AN HOUR!"

"or, more."

Snaptrap growled.

"FINE!...we`ll wait."

Dudley smiled.

"you hear that, kitty?  
>looks like today is our lucky day, we now have at least AN HOUR to figure this out!"<p>

"how, dudley?  
>we`re locked up in a cell, and our guards are our own evil clones..." began Kitty<p>

"there isn`t a move we can make that they won`t expect."

"oh, yeah..."

just then, a rubber ball bounced past the cell.  
>Rabies grinns, then chased after it.<p>

"GIMME-GIMMIE!"

Catastrophe just scoffed.

"dogs...they have such simple pleasures.  
>you won`t catch ME acting so stupi-"<p>

at that moment, a ball of yard rolled by.

"MINE!"

Catastrophe chased after the yarn once both agents were gone, someone ran to the cell door: Andy Maxwell.

"ANDY!" Exclaimed Dudley

"Hi, guys."

Kitty ran up to him.

"Andy!, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"helping you." Said Andy, who took out a Toothpick and fiddled with the lock

"You shouldn`t of come here, Andy...it`s DANGEROUS!"

"Well, the way I see it: it Petropolis is destroyed, I`m dead anyway."

Dudley looked at Kitty.

"You know, he HAS a point."

the lock soon clicked and the door creaks open.  
>Dudley and Kitty snuck out silently...but, they weren`t silent enough.<p>

"PRISONERS HAVE ESCAPED!" Exclaimed Francisco

"crud." Muttered Kitty

Rabies and Catastrophe ran up and growled at them.

"Andy, RUN!"

"But, Miss Kit-"

"JUST RUN!"

Dudley and Kitty immediatly ran forward to fight Snaptrap`s minions.  
>Andy trie dto run away, but Ollie caught him.<p>

"and, WHERE do you think you are going?"

"None of your business!"

Andy punched his snout, causing him to drop Andy.  
>the boy then ran between his legs and escaped him.<p>

once he got away, Andy looked up at the Giant Fusion Cannon.  
>for some reason, it looked familiar...so much so, that the boy got an idea.<p>

as the other fought, Andy climed up a ladder to the platform where the Cannon was connected.  
>he then took out some spare "Cat Claws" and scaled up the Cannon itself.<p>

once at the top, he began to search around.

"now, where is it?  
>i remember it being SOMEWHERE around here...not sure why, though."<p>

Andy finally found something.  
>he used the claws to rip off some Metal Plating and found a panel.<p>

it looked like POWER CEL of the cannon.  
>the device was glowing bright and pulsing.<p>

"well...here goes."

Andy raise dup his hands and impaled into the power cell.  
>as it sparked with electros, Andy quickly removed the gloves.<p>

an Alarm soon sounded, lighting the room red.  
>this caused everyone to stop fighting and look around.<p>

"POWER OVERLOAD!" Exclaimed Larry

"OVERLOAD!" Said Snaptrap

"The Power Cell has been ruptured...IT`s GOING TO EXPLODE!"

"THAT`S IT!, I`m out of here!" Said Rabies

"Me, TOO!" Added Catastrophe

Everyone began to run, trying to escape the building.  
>Dudley and Kitty remained...they couldn`t leave without Andy.<p>

"ANDY!  
>ANDY, WHERE ARE YOU!" Shouted Kitty<p>

"HERE!"

Dudley and Kitty looked up to see Andy on top of the cannon.  
>he slid down, fell through the air and landed in Kitty`s arms.<p>

"Andy...did YOU do this?"

"Uh-Huh."

Kitty eyed him.

"Andy Maxwell, that was VERY STUPID."

"It worked, didn`t it?"

"Could we talk about this LATER!" Said Dudley

Kitty nodded.  
>the three then rushed out of the room, trying to escape the building.<p>

Everyone soon escaped the building.  
>Dudley and Kitty had just reached the car, when-<p>

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The building exploded in a massive inferno.  
>the force of teh blast caused a Slight Tremor, which knocked them down.<p>

As the three sat up and watched the burning blaze, Dudley just smiled.

"If I`ve said it once, I`ll say it again: Stuff like this happen to us ALOT!"

The three then saw a DOOM Helicopter hover over them.  
>at the door was Snaptrap, who glared at the three.<p>

"I shall now PLOT MY REVENGE!"

The door closed and the helicopter flew off.  
>Kitty exhaled, then eyed Andy...who only smiled sheepishly.<p>

"We`re going to have a LONG TALK when we get home, young man."

"How DID you slip past TUFF Security, anyway?" Asked Dudley

"I mixed sleeping powder in their drinks during their lunch break when they weren`t looking."

"Cool."

Kitty eyed Andy.

"Andy...what you did was STUPID, IRRESPONSIBLE and DANGEROUS.  
>but, you also saved all our lives AND the lives of everyone in Petropolis."<p>

"So...I`m not in trouble?"

Kitty grinned.

"We`ll see."

Kitty stood up and strapped Andy into the backseat of the car.  
>she and Dudley soon got in and started the car.<p>

"Let`s just go home."

Kitty shifted the Car into a plane the plane soon took off and flew back to the city.


	6. Snakes in the Grass

T.U.F.F. Puppy copyright Butch Hartman

G.I. Joe copyright Hasbro

* * *

><p>The Greatest Mission Ever<p>

Chapter 06: Snakes in the Grass

[Kitty's House, The Next Day]

Dudley approached Kitty`s front door and opened it.

"HEY, KIT-"

"SHHHHHHH!"

Dudley looked to see Kitty sitting on a couch.  
>Andy appear to be sleeping beside her, using her long, bushy tail as a blanket.<p>

"quiet, dudley...  
>andy is really tired and needs his nap."<p>

"oh...right."

Dudley tip-toed over to Kitty.

"I suppose he would be tired after saving the world, last night."

Kitty glanced over at Andy...who was breathing softly as he clutch her tail.  
>the cat smiled warmly, then stroked his hair affectionetly.<p>

"yes, he has had a rough day...or, WEEK.  
>I think he deserves a little relaxation."<p>

just then, Kitty`s watch beeped.  
>she quickly answered it.<p>

"Agent Katswell Reporting." said Kitty, now serious

"Hello, Agent Katswell." began Keswick

"The C-C-Chief has requested yours and Agent Puppy`s presence at TUFF Headquarters, immediatly."

Kitty sighed.

"roger.  
>i`ll be right there."<p>

Kitty cut the feed.  
>she then carefully picked Andy up and walked down the hallway, Dudley followed.<p>

Kitty soon walked into Andy`s room.  
>she placed him on the bed, propping his head on the soft pillow and covering him up with blankets.<p>

she then leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on his head.

"come on...let`s go."

Kitty and Dudley tip-toed out of the room and closed the door silently.

"you, uhhh...sure the kid will be okay?"

"of course, Dudley.  
>I won`t be gone for long, and he IS pretty tired."<p>

Dudley shrugged.

"O-kay, then."

the two soon walked off.

[Later, at T.U.F.F. Headquarters]

Dudley and Kitty walked into Chief Dumbrownski`s office.

"You wanted to see us, chief?"

"Yes." began the Flea

"first off, I want ton congradulate you on a JOB WELL DONE.  
>you saved the city AND, kept the kid safe from Snaptrap and DOOM."<p>

"Actually...Andy saved the city." said Dudley

Dumbrownski sighed.

"fine...whatever.  
>ANYWAY, the Col. Sumdac just called with some news."<p>

"what news?" asked Kitty

"He said you may not have to keep the kid for very long...  
>the human goverment found a nice, human couple who are willing to take him in."<p>

Kitty froze in shock, completely stunned.

"T-T-TAKE HIM?"

Dumbrownski raised an eyebrow.

"is something WRONG, Agent Katswell?"

"N-NO!  
>I mean, YES!, I mean...(sigh) gosh, i don`t know what i mean." stuttered Kitty<p>

Kitty finally took a deep breath and exhaled.  
>she looked up at the chief and spoke.<p>

"Chief...with all due respect, this all seems SUDDEN.  
>I-, errrr...HE just got used to being around, i`m not sure tha-"<p>

"I can understand your hesitation, Agent Katswell.  
>but, you mission was to protect Andy, and you did...MISSION ACCOMPLISHED.<p>

now, that that`s over...he can move on with his life."

"Y-Yeah, but-"

"Andy`s new parents should arrive within the week...I suggest you get ready."

Kitty was silent.  
>she then sighed sharply, her head hung low.<p>

"yes, sir..."

"very good.  
>you are dismissed."<p>

Kitty turned and left, Dudley followed her.

Once outside the office, Kitty stood still.  
>a small tear formed in her eye, which Kitty quickly wiped away.<p>

"Kitty...you alright?" asked Dudley, concerned

Kitty looked at dudley...then, sighed.

"i don`t know, dudley..." began Kitty, solomly

"i`ve started to ENJOY having andy around.  
>so, i`m not sure about letting him..."<p>

Kitty held back a sob.

"g-go."

Dudley looked at Kitty, then sighed sadly.

"you`ve grown attached to him, haven`t you?"

Kitty said nothing...she just nodded.

"it`s like...like..."

Kitty trailed off.

"like what?"

Kitty sighed.  
>she turned and faced Dudley, her eyes now wet.<p>

"it`s like I see Andy as my own child.  
>and, I`m not sure if I can give him up."<p>

Kitty wiped away some more tears.

"but...i guess it`s for the best.  
>as hard as it is for me...I have to let him go, he deserves a family."<p>

Kitty walked off, leaving Dudley alone.

"yeah...but, I think he already has one."

[later, back at Kitty`s House]

Kitty opened the door to Andy`s room.  
>she saw that he was still fast asleep.<p>

Kitty sighed sadly.  
>she walked into the room and sat on the bed beside him.<p>

the young woman took a deep breath a sighed.

(("here goes..."))

Kitty reached over and nudged at Andy.

"andy...Andy, wake up."

Andy moaned a bit.  
>he then awoke and yawned loudly.<p>

"m-miss kitty?"

Kitty put on her best smile.

"hey, little guy...you sleep well?"

"Hmmm-Mmmm..." said Andy, as he sat up

Kitty then sighed sadly.

"Andy...there`s something I need to talk to you about."

"okay." said Andy

Kitty hesitated, trying to figure out the right words.

"Andy...I was called back at TUFF Headquarters, recently.  
>they said that with Snaptrap arrested, you no longer need TUFF Protection."<p>

Andy just looked at her, apparently not "getting it"  
>Kitty sighed deeply as she continued.<p>

"s-so...your going to have to go live with a human family."

Andy was now shocked.

"W-WHAT!  
>you mean i`m...going away?"<p>

Kitty sighed sharply, her head hung low.

"yes...i`m sorry."

Andy was now tearing up.

"I...I don`t understand.  
>I thought you liked me, WHY ARE YOU SENDING ME AWAY!"<p>

"but, I DO like you, Andy!  
>I don`t have any control over this."<p>

tears ran down Kitty`s eyes.  
>Andy saw that despite her best efforts...Kitty was crying.<p>

"I don`t want you to go...but, I have no choice.  
>you need to go on and live your life as an ordanary boy."<p>

"But, I want to live with YOU!"

"I know that...and, I want you here, too.  
>but, it isn`t my call to make.<p>

BELIEVE ME...i`d keep you if I could.  
>but, you deserve a normal life...the life that I can`t give you."<p>

Andy looked at her...then, look down.  
>Kitty gently touch his chin and looked at him.<p>

"i`m sorry, andy...I really am."

Andy immediatly hugged Kitty tightly.  
>tears fell down Kitty`s face as she hugged him back.<p>

"can we...still be friends?"

"of course, andy."

Kitty parted and reached into her pocket.  
>she took out a Wristwatch and gave it to Andy.<p>

"this is a spare TUFF Communicator.  
>keep it with you, and we can talk ANYTIME you want."<p>

Kitty snapped the watch onto Andy`s wrist.

"that way...no matter where you go, I`ll ALWAYS be there."

Andy looked at her...then, smiled weakly.

"thanks you, miss kitty."

Kitty smiled.  
>she then kissed him softly on his head.<p>

"your...new parents will be here by this week.  
>so, in the meantime...we can do something special, together."<p>

"okay."

Kitty patted his head, then stood up.

"I`ll fix some breakfast." said Kitty, as she left

Andy just stayed in his bed for awhile...his mind deep in thought.

over the next several days, Kitty had done EVERYTHING she could to spend time with Andy.  
>she took him to the carnival, where she tried her best to take part in all of his activities.<p>

which led to a few problems...  
>mosting involving HER getting stuck in a few "child sized" areas.<p>

(luckily, she had a pretty Slim Figure, and was only stuck for a few minutes.)

But, despite all their fun...the day soon came when Andy had to leave.  
>which to Kitty and Andy...felt like DOOMSDAY.<p>

[TUFF Headquarters]

Kitty, Dudley and Andy were at the lobby...waiting hesitantly.  
>Kitty bided her time by needlessly fixing Andy`s hair.<p>

"okay..." began Kitty, as she licked her hand and wiped on Andy`s hair

"be a good boy, mind your manners and, if you EVER need anything...just call, okay?"

Andy was silent.  
>he was looking down quite sadly.<p>

Kitty sighed sharply.  
>she then knelt down to his level.<p>

"look...I don`t like this anymore than you do.  
>but, please...could you put on a smile?, for ME?"<p>

Andy looked at her.  
>he then smiled weakly.<p>

"there you go...that`s what I want to see."

at that moment, the doors opened and two figures walked in.  
>they were Humans, both had Brown Hair and Blue Eyes and dressed casually.<p>

Kitty stood up as the Human Couple approached her and Dudley, Andy hid behind her legs.

"you must be "Katherine Katswell."  
>my, it is GOOD to finally meet you...you are quite famous." said the Man<p>

Kitty sighed sharply.  
>trying to be polite to these people that were taking Andy away.<p>

"and, you must be "The Cullins."

"GUILTY!" exclaimed Mrs. Cullin with a giggle

she then looked at Andy...who looked scared.

"awww...and, YOU must be Andy Maxwell.  
>my, you ARE a cute one, aren`t you?"<p>

Andy shivered a little.

Mrs. Cullin then stood up.

"We`ll take it from here, Ms. Katswell."

Kitty exhaled sharply.  
>she then knelt down to Andy.<p>

"now, be good for these people...and, go live a happy life."

Andy hugged Kitty tightly.  
>Kitty hugged him back, tears already forming in her eyes.<p>

"goodbye...mommy." whispered Andy

tears finally fell from Kitty`s eyes.  
>getting attacked by criminals and villains didn`t hurt NEARLY as bad as this.<p>

she soon parted and stood up.  
>Mrs. Cullin took Andy`s hand.<p>

"come on, Andy...let`s go.  
>we have a LOVELY place for you in Miami, Florida."<p>

The Cullins walked off with Andy.  
>Andy looked back at Kitty and Dudley and watched as they got further, and Further away.<p>

Kitty just stared at him, tears in her wide eyes.  
>finally, he disappeared beyond the main doors.<p>

Kitty looked down and sighed.  
>Dudley just crossed his arms and growled.<p>

"i don`t like this." said Dudley

"it was...for the best, dudley." said Kitty, who didn`t sound too "convincing"

"who are YOU trying to convince?...ME?, or YOU."

Dudley finally walked off.  
>Kitty stood alone, then sighed.<p>

for once in her life...she wasn`t sure she made the right decision.

Meanwhile, in the TUFF Headquarters Parking Lot.  
>Mrs. Cullin had finished putting Andy in the back seat and buckled him up.<p>

"there you go...all ready to go."

Andy was silent, still feeling sad.

"and, Once we get to the Petropolis Airport...  
>we`ll be "kicking it" at the beach in NO TIME!"<p>

Mrs. Cullin then approached her "husband".

"better call McCullin, Sam.  
>tell `em, we have the maxwell brat and that he should send a chopper to pick us up." whispered "Mrs. Cullin"<p>

Mr. Cullin/Sam nodded.

"right, annie." said Sam, as he reached for his cellphone

[Later, in Downtown Petropolis]

Dudley was driving the Tuffmobile through the City, patroling the streets.  
>he was driving because Kitty was TOO DEPRESSED to do anything but sit silently and mope.<p>

"Hey, come on, Kitty...CHEER UP!  
>maybe we`ll find some Bank Robbers to bust, or something."<p>

Kitty sighed sharply.

"not in the mood, dudley..."

Dudley looked at her then sighed.  
>he knew that Andy going away was the HARDEST on her...so, he decided not to press the situation any further.<p>

BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEEEP!

"Whoa!, it`s HQ!" exclaimed Dudley

"then, you get it, dudley.  
>i`m not in the mood, right now." said Kitty, glumly<p>

Dudley sighed as he pressed a button, activating the On-Board Monitor.

"Agents Katswell and P-P-Puppy, WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!" exclaimed Keswick

"What is it?"

"We had a Security B-B-Breach!  
>you remember when the Chief briefed you on Sumdac finding Andy a new family?"<p>

Dudley sighed.

"YES, how could we forget?"

"well, as it turns out...Sumdac DIDN`T call the chief back then!"

this got Kitty`s attention.

"WHAT!"

"Sumdac contacted us just now.  
>he said something was jamming his transmissions, and hasn`t been able to reach us for over a week!<p>

when He asked about Andy, we T-T-Told him HE sent the Cullins to pick him up.  
>but, records show that there IS NO CULLIN COUPLE!, that don`t even exist on any records!"<p>

"No records at all?"

"NOTHING!  
>all we DID dig up was a "Peter McCullin"...but, he`s an international criminal."<p>

Keswick tugged at his shirt collar, nervously.

"guys...I think we`ve b-b-been HAD!  
>I think some OTHER criminal organasation are still after Maxwell."<p>

Kitty was stunned.  
>then, her shock became Fear and Anger.<p>

"and, I just handed him over to them-DRAT!"

Kitty grabbed Dudley be his shirt, jumped in the driver`s seat and threw him on the passenger`s seat.

"BUCKLE UP, DUDLEY...i`m getting my kid back."

Kitty stomped on the Gas Pedel hard, speeding off at full speed.

just then, Kitty`s WristCommunicator beeped.  
>she quickly turned it on...and sas Andy`s face.<p>

"Andy?"

"M-Ms. Kitty?  
>I...I think something`s wrong.<p>

these people said they were going to the airport but, we just passed it...now, their taking me into the country, somewhere."

Andy began to panic.

"Ms. Kitty...i`m SCARED.  
>I don`t think these are very nice peopl-"<p>

"HEY!, who are you talking to!" yelled a voice

Andy immediatly cut the feed.

"Andy!, ANDY!"

Kitty narrowed her eyes.

"crud, their on to him!"

"Whoa, WAIT!  
>you gave Andy a TUFF Communicator?" said Dudley, just figuring it out<p>

"(sigh) yes, dudley."

"But...isn`t it against TUFF Regulations to give Non-Personal TUFF Equipmen-"

"YES, I KNOW, DUDLEY!  
>I just...didn`t CARE, alright!"<p>

Kitty then pressed a button, activating a GPS system.

"and, since he`s wearing one...I can track where he is."

The monitor showed a Map of the countryside.  
>a small blip then flashed in a certain location.<p>

"YES!, I`ve got him!"

"better hurry, then.  
>if those crooks figure out he`s got one-"<p>

"I know, I KNOW!"

Kitty pressed another button.

"Activating JET MODE!"

The car soon shifted into a JET PLANE.  
>it flew up high into the air at an Incredible Speed, flames bursting from the afterburners.<p>

"if anything happens to him..." muttered Kitty

"i`ll make them PAY."

[Meanwhile, Elsewhere]

Sam and Annie`s car was parked in an open field.

"CALL MCCULLIN, AGAIN!" shouted Annie

"But, the Chopper will be here soon."

"I don`t want it here "Soon", I want it here NOW!  
>I think that Kid might of called someone..."<p>

"He could of just been talking to himself...that IS what kids do."

"I DON`T CARE!  
>I`d rather be safe than sorry."<p>

Andy (not liking how this was turning out)  
>quickly used the Communicator`s Mini-Laser and cut through the Seatbelt.<p>

he then leapt from the car and made a run for it.

"HEY!, HE`S GETTING AWAY!" exclaimed Annie

"I`ll get `em."

Sam ran out the car and chased after Andy.  
>Andy was fast...but, not fast enough to outrun a Grown Man.<p>

Sam grabbed Andy and held him up.

"LEMME GO!, LEMME GO!"

Annie approached the two.

"Save it, brat.  
>you ain`t goin` ANYWHERE." said Annie, her voice sounding more aggressive<p>

"Who ARE you people!  
>and...who is this "McCullin" you keep talking about!"<p>

Annie and Sam laughed cruely

"oh, don`t worry...YOU`LL SOON FIND OUT."

Annie then noticed something.

"wait a minute..."

Annie reached over and pulled up Andy`s sleave...revealing the "Watch"

"Well, Well, Well...what have we HERE?"

"Looks like a Watch, Annie." said Sam

"yeah...of course it is." said Annie, not convinced

She then took the watch off of Andy.  
>she then dropped it and stomped on it with her shoe, destroying it.<p>

"that`ll stop any "unwanted guests" from finding us." said Annie

"you are SO PARANOID." said Sam

!

The two criminals looked up to see a White and Black Jet soar over them.

"GAH!, YOU SEE!  
>I TOLD YOU HE WAS TALKING TO SOMEONE!" yelled Annie<p>

The jet flew down, then shifted into a car.  
>the car drove up to them, slided, then stopped.<p>

Kitty and Dudley leapt out, their Laser Guns aimed right at them.

"FREEZE!  
>By the authority of the "TURBO UNDERCOVER FIGHTING FORCE", YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!" shouted Kitty<p>

"KITTY!" exclaimed Andy

"Pipe down you bra-YOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!"

Andy bit Sam`s hand HARD.  
>he was forced to release the boy, who ran off and hid.<p>

Kitty wasted no time in rushing forward towards the crooks, Dudley did the same.

Dudley tacked Sam, and the two began to struggle.  
>Kitty slammed Annie against her car, she then pulled at her hair...thus, pulling off a flesh mask.<p>

Kitty then saw that Annie REALLY had long, Ginger Red hair and green eyes.  
>Confused, Dudley pulled at Sam`s head...he too pulled off a flesh mask, revealing Black Hair.<p>

"who ARE you people!" said Kitty

Annie grinned evily.

"Like I told the kid: you`ll find out."

Annie swiped at Kitty, knocking her back.

"KITTY!"

Dudley tried to help, but Sam grabbed him.

"NOT SO FAST, SNOOPY!"

Annie continued to strike at the dazed Kitty.  
>she soon knocked Kitty onto the ground.<p>

She grabbed the gun that she dropped and aimed it at her head.

"Let`s see if cats really do have "nine lives"

Suddenly, Andy ran over and bit Annie`s leg hard.

"YOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!"

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" shouted Andy

Annie growled at Andy.  
>she then vicious kicked the boy hard.<p>

Andy was knocked into her car.  
>the back of his head slammed against the metal with a disturbing "crack" sound.<p>

Kitty was frozen in fear as Andy fell to the ground, laying motionless.

"NOOOOOO!"

Kitty did a quick sweep kick, knocking Annie on her back.  
>as Dudley and Sam continued to fight, Kitty ran to Andy.<p>

she knelt down and carefully proped him up.  
>Andy was out cold, his body limp.<p>

"a-andy?"

there was no response.  
>frightened, Kitty tried to wake him.<p>

"come on, speak to me.  
>open your eyes...PLEASE."<p>

there was still nothing.  
>Kitty then saw that her white gloves was stained with a red liquid: blood.<p>

Tears formed in Kitty`s eyes, fearing the worst.

"no...NO!"

at that moment, Annie began to get up.  
>Kitty looked back at her, her now "bestial" eyes filled with RAGE and HATE.<p>

"how...Dare...YOOOOOOOOOOU!"

Kitty immediatly turned and leaped at Annie her long claws fully extended, and snarling like a leopard.

Annie looked up...and froze in terror.  
>Kitty furious slashed at her face, cutting her face deeply.<p>

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" shrieked Annie

Kitty then pinned her down on the ground.  
>she gritted her teeth, exposing her "cat fangs" and growled at her.<p>

Kitty was now acting more like a "Wild Animal"  
>completly feral, and "out for blood"<p>

she furious punched at Annie, blinded by her rage.  
>Dudley noticed this, and quickly lifted Sam up and toss him away.<p>

"KITTY!  
>KITTY STOP!, YOU`LL KILL HER!"<p>

Kitty soon broke out of her rage.  
>she saw how beat up Annie looked...and, how torn up her gloves were.<p>

"oh, no...  
>I...I didn`t mean-"<p>

Annie shot her eyes open, then quickly kicked Kitty off of her.

"LET`S GET OUTTA HERE, SAM!  
>THIS CAT WOMAN IS CRAZY!"<p>

Sam and Annie jumped into their car.  
>Kitty quickly grabbed Andy just seconds as the car sped off.<p>

"Their getting away!" exclaimed Dudley

"forget them...we have more important things to do." said Kitty, who looked sadly at Andy

Andy remained motionless.

"We have to get Andy to a hospital...maybe we can still Help him."

Kitty immediatly ran for the Tuffmobile, followed by Dudley.  
>she got into the passenger seat, holding Andy close.<p>

"You drive, Dudley.  
>the way the drive, we`ll get their in NO TIME."<p>

"Aye-Aye, Partner."

Dudley got in the car and drove off.

Meanwhile, Sam was driving as far away from their previous location as he possably could.

"DARN, THAT CAT!  
>she totally messed up my face!" exclaimed Annie in pain<p>

"at least that dog stopped her from killin ya`"

"SHUT UP!"

just then, a spotlight shined on their car.  
>Sam stopped and saw a helicopter hover over them.<p>

a Helicopter with a Red "Cobra" insignia branded on it.  
>a door opened, and a figure stood, glaring at them.<p>

a figure with a Metal Head and, wearing a black uniform with a red, arched collar.

"hello, Agents..." began the figure, speaking in a Scottish Accent

"D-DESTRO!" exclaimed Sam and Annie in union

"The COMMANDER wishes to speak with you." said Destro, darkly

Both Sam and Annie gulped hard, terror comsuming them.


	7. Andy's New Family

T.U.F.F. Puppy copyright Butch Hartman

G.I. Joe and Transformers copyright Hasbro

* * *

><p>The Greatest Mission Ever<p>

Chapter 07: Andy's New Family

[Petropolis Hospital]

Kitty and Dudley sat impatiently at the waiting room of the hospital...

it had been over an HOUR or so since they arrived and, they were anxious to know if the doctors made any progress with Andy.

Kitty was starting to wish she took him back to TUFF Headquarters.

Dudley noticed that Kitty`s tail was twitching.  
>which ONLY happened when she was extremely stressed out (which happened ALOT when they started working together)<p>

"kitty...you okay?" sakd Dudley

Kitty sighed.

"no...i`m not.  
>I stupidly let Andy get taken AGAIN!"<p>

Kitty hung her head low.

"and, this time...I may have REALLY lost him."

Dudley was silent, trying to think of what to say.

"well..." Began Dudley

"at least you protected him pretty well.  
>I mean, the way you went all CRAZY on that woman-"<p>

"PLEASE, Dudley...don`t remind me." said Kitty, her voice stern

"oh, i`m sorry.  
>I didn`t mean-"<p>

"I`ve spent YEARS trying to control my "animal insticts" began Kitty, almost talking to herself

"yet, despite the Self Control that took YEARS to obain...I still LOSE control, sometimes.  
>I've lost friends because of it, alienating myself from others and spending my entire childhood ALONE..."<p>

"I have Animal Insticts, too...  
>but, they don`t bother me that much."<p>

"YOUR NOT A CAT, DUDLEY!  
>Dogs are loyal protectors, but Cats...Cat's are predators who hunt things.<p>

Kitty then sighed sharply.

"and, now...I almost killed someone."

"Kitty...I don`t think you would of-"

"YES, Dudley, I "would of..."  
>back there...all I could think of was how much I HATED that woman."<p>

Kitty faced her partner.

"don`t you see?, I wasn`t thinking rationally back there: I WANTED to kill her...like some kind of-"

"Animal?"

Kitty sighed, holding her head.

"yes...like an WILD, UNTAMED, SAVAGE ANIMAL.  
>and, I never would of lived with myself if I did kill her.<p>

Heroes DON`T kill, only Villains and Monsters do.  
>and, if you hadn`t of called me when you did...I don`t know what would of happened."<p>

Dudley sighed.

"well...at least you were TRYING to protect Andy.  
>I mean...that must count for SOMETHING, right?"<p>

Kitty exhaled.

"i guess so..."

At that moment...a doctor (who was a Duck) walked in.  
>Kitty and Dudley immediatly stood up as he approached.<p>

"Ms. Katswell, Mr. Puppy."

"Hi-ya, Doc." said Dudley

Kitty rushed over.

"Doctor...PLEASE tell me he`s okay!" said Kitty, getting frantic

the Doctor sighed.

"it`s...difficult to determine."

Kitty looked at him, her eyes wide.

"w-what do you mean?"

"well, the Fracture to his skull looked pretty bad.  
>your lucky you got him here when you did...if he lost anymore blood, it would of been FATAL."<p>

"HOW Fatal?" asked Dudley

Kitty just eyed him.  
>she then looked back at the doctor.<p>

"so...will he be okay?"

The doctor sighed again.

"kind of...he should make a FULL RECOVERY in a few days.  
>but, the impact to his skull MAY have caused "Brain Damage"<p>

Kitty froze in fear.

"B-B-Brain D-Damage?"

"the worst it could do is put him in a coma...  
>either THAT, or impare his memory somewhat."<p>

"His mem-..  
>HOW MUCH OF IT!"<p>

"We`re not sure, ms. Katswell...  
>could be Long Term, Could be Short Term, who knows."<p>

Kitty was shocked beyond belief.  
>she finally sighed sharply, then looked back at the doctor.<p>

"can i...see him?"

"sure, go on ahead."

Kitty looked back at Dudley, who only smiled.  
>she then exhaled, then walked forward down the long hall.<p>

Kitty soon found the room where Andy was kept.  
>she gripped the handle and opened the door.<p>

she looked inside to see Andy laying motionless on a bed he had some bandages wrapped around his head, and wires in his arm.

Kitty walked in and closed the door.  
>she slowly approached Andy and looked at him.<p>

he looked deathly still...  
>if not for his Heart Monitor, Kitty might of BELIEVES he was dead.<p>

she felt tears form, but held them back.  
>she then pulled up a chair and sat beside the sleeping boy.<p>

Kitty reached out her shakey hand and stroked his head softly.

"oh, andy...PLEASE be okay." whispered Kitty

Andy remained silent.  
>Kitty sighed sadly...she then leaned closer to him.<p>

"andy...i`m not sure if you can hear me.  
>but, I need you to wake up...and, I need you to REMEMBER.<p>

remember who you are, and that I love you.  
>your my little boy...in every sense of the word."<p>

Kitty gave Andy a soft kiss on his head.

"please wake up for mommy..."

after a few minutes passed...Kitty felt Andy breath softly.  
>she looked and saw that he WAS indeed waking up a little.<p>

"Andy?"

"Hmmmmmm..." groaned Andy

Andy slowly fluttered his eyes open.  
>his vision was blurry at first, but soon cleared.<p>

"ohhhhh...my head."

"Andy...do you recognize me?"

"huh?" said Andy, looking at Kitty

"Do you KNOW who I am?" said Kitty, fearful

Andy looked at her.  
>he finally replied.<p>

"of course...your Kitty Katswell."

Happiness swelled over Kitty.

"OH, ANDY!"

Kitty hugged the boy.

"i`m SO HAPPY...  
>the doctor said you might have Memory Loss."<p>

"he did?"

"yes...he did."

Kitty then looked at Andy.

"do you remember anything else?"

Andy thought a bit.

"I guess so...  
>I remember Mr. Dudley, TUFF, Snaptrap and DOOM, my Parents-"<p>

"And, the Axiom?"

Andy looked at Kitty.

"the what?"

"The AXIOM!  
>you know, it was one of your parents projects"<p>

Andy thought a bit.

"OH!, you mean weapon that Snaptrap used against Petropolis."

"YES, That!  
>he built it using information he stole from your own memory, you saw the original blueprints once."<p>

"I did?  
>hmmm...I don`t remember seeing any of my parents projects."<p>

"you don`t?"

"no.  
>I remember TRYING to see...but, it all comes out as a blank."<p>

Kitty suddenly realised Andy DID forget something: His memory of his parents secret projects.

"is...something wrong?"

Kitty smiled.

"no, andy...no.  
>everything is going to be JUST FINE, from now on."<p>

Kitty leaned over and hugged Andy.

"ms. Kitty?"

"yes, Andy?"

Andy looked at Kitty.  
>he hesitated...then, spoke.<p>

"would it be okay...if If called you: "Mom?"

Kitty looked at Andy...then, smiled.

"of course...SON.  
>I wouldn`t have it any otherway."<p>

Andy hugged Kitty, who hugged him back.

"I`m going to TRY and be a good mother to you.  
>but, I can`t make any promises...i`m not PERFECT."<p>

"I understand."

Kitty smiled as she parted from Andy.

"Mom?"

"yes, Andy?"

"does this mean I can call Mr. Dudley "Dad?"

Kitty grew wide eyed.

"well, I, uhhhh..."

Andy looked at her curiously Kitty sighed sharply, then smiled.

"maybe...we`ll have to wait and see." said Kitty with a blush

Unknown to them.  
>a mini-tape recorder was laying on a table beside them...and, we ROLLING.<p>

just then, a doctor opened the door.

"pardon me, Miss Katswell.  
>but, the patient needs his rest."<p>

Kitty nodded.  
>she stood up and looked at Andy.<p>

"see you tomorrow, Andy."

Kitty gave Andy a soft kiss on his head.  
>she then walked out the door with the doctor, who shut the door.<p>

Andy soon yawned.  
>he then laid back down and fell asleep.<p>

CHA-CHA-CHE-CHIK!

the tape recorder shifted into a robotic bird.  
>it then flew up and hovered near an Air Vent.<p>

it then fired a laser, cutting thru the Vent Cover then, it flew into the Air Duct at a fast speed.

it soon flew outside and jetted off into the horizion.

[Meanwhile, Elsewhere]

Somewhere in the Amazon Jungle was a large, towering structure.

the building was the Headquarters of "COBRA"  
>the International Terrorist Organasation (led by the COBRA COMMANDER, whose identity was UNKNOWN)<p>

a helicopter flew to the building and landed on a Heli-Pad.  
>the door opened, and Destro walked out with Sam and Annie.<p>

it was then that several men and women in Dark Blue uniforms approached, armed with weapons.

"Let`s go.  
>the Commander is WAITING."<p>

Sam and Annie were escorted by Destro and the Cobra Soldiers towards the large doors of the base, which opened slowly...revealing a large lobby.

inside the lobby, were dozens of Cobra Opperatives.  
>one of them, a woman dressed in black with glasses, approached them.<p>

"I see your back, Destro." began the woman

"and, just WHERE is the Maxwell Child?"

Destro grimaced.

"our AGENTS failed to aquire the target, Baroness.  
>Agent Kitty Katswell of TUFF intercepted by the time I arrived."<p>

Baroness smirked wickedly at Sam and Annie

"ooooo...  
>The Commander IS NOT going to be happy." said Baroness, with "Wicked Wit"<p>

Sam and Annie gulped hard Destro then continued walking, taking the two down a hallway.

they soon reached a large door, guarded by two "bulky" Cobra Soldiers.

"We are expected by the Commander...let us pass." said Destro

The guards looked at each other.  
>they then opened the doors, allowing them inside the chamber.<p>

"Hail Cobra!" chanted the soldiers in union

"yeah, fine...whatever." muttered Destro

Destro walked inside the large chamber with the others.  
>inside were mane monitors, and a throne atop a high platformbalcony.

sitting ion the throne, was a man in a Dark Blue Uniform who was wearing a silver, faceless helmet that completly hid his face.

Destro knelt down.

"my glorious commander...I, DESTRO, have returned."

Cobra Commander looked at him.

"arisssse, Desssstro." said Cobra Commander, whose voice hissed

Destro stood.

"Commander, I bring terrible news.  
>our agents FAILED to aquire our LONG SOUGHT target...Maxwell is now back in TUFF Custody."<p>

Cobra Commander pounded his fist on the arm of his throne.

"GAHH!"

The Cobra Soldiers used Electro prods and forced Sam and Annie to face the Commander.

"Explain yoursssselvessss." demanded Cobra Commander

Sam and Annie were terrified.  
>they knew for a fact that the Cobra Commander WAS NOT known for his "Mercy"<p>

in fact, he was as "cold blooded" as his namesake.

Sam was the first to speak.

"W-W-Well, you S-See, sir.  
>it uhhhh...h-happened like this, we-"<p>

"You let him ESSSCAPE!" shouted Cobra Commander, Angrily

"NO!, We had him!  
>but, that blast "Cat Woman", She-"<p>

"SSSSSILENCE!"

Annie did just that, frozen in fear.

"and, that isn`t the worst of it, Commander.  
>I have discovered that the boy was also INJURED when TUFF interveined...he is in the hospital."<p>

this made Cobra Commander even angrier.

"YOU FOOLSSSSS!  
>I need that boy ALIVE!, the sssssecrets he posssesssessss are too great to losssse."<p>

just then, one of Cobra Commander's Monitors beeped.

"Commander, one of our "Spy-Cons" have returned from teh Petropolis Hospital." said a soldier

soon enough, the Robotic Bird flew into the chamber.

"Ahhh...welcome back, my pet." said Cobra Commander, as the Robot Bird perched onto his forearm

"unlike SSSSOME of my sssoldiers, You NEVER fail me."

Cobra Commander looked to Destro.

"Dessstro!  
>play our Sssspy-Con's transssmissssion."<p>

the Spy-Con flew over to Destro.  
>it transformed into Tape Recorder Mode and landed in his hands.<p>

"At once, Commander."

Destro rewound the tape and played it.  
>after listening to the Full Audio Recording...Cobra Commander was FURIOUS.<p>

"YOU IDIOTSSSSS!  
>now, the boy is USSSSELESSSS TO ME!"<p>

Sam and Annie was in terror.

"P-P-PLEASE, COMMANDER...  
>Give us another chance, PLEASE!"<p>

"WE PROMISE WE WON'T FAIL!"

Cobra Commander glared at them from behind his mask.

"oh, of that...I am very ssssure." said Cobra Commander, as he pressed a button on his throne

suddenly, a Trapdoor opened behind Sam and Annie.  
>they looked to see a long pit...and at the bottom, dozens of slithering Cobra Snakes.<p>

"Death is the price of failure in Cobra." began Cobra Commander.

"DESSSTRO!"

Destro smiled evily.

"n-no-"

Destro shoved Sam and Annie, sending the two plummeting into the pit.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
>"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"<p>

The trapdoor closed.  
>muffled screams were heard.<p>

then, finally...SILENCE.

"tsk, tsk, tsk...we losssse more agentsssss that way." said Cobra Commander quite calmly

Destro turned and faced Cobra Commander.

"What now, Commander?"

"NOTHING!  
>thankssss to their bumbling, we losssst our bessst chance at gaining the sssecrets of the Maxwell Family."<p>

just then, the monitor beeped again.

"Commander...  
>we are getting a transmission from the Starship NEMESIS." said a Soldier<p>

Cobra Commander placed his palm on the "forehead" of his helmet.

"great...that`sss probably that "bucket head" Megatron wanting a report."

"Shall I put him on the Monitor, sir?"

"no, activate the Holo-Projector."

the Soldier pressed a button.  
>four orbs floated in the air, then shot beams of light at the center of the room.<p>

in a few minutes, a FULL SIZED (about at lage as a small building) holographic image appeared.  
>it was the image of a tall robot with an "insectoid-like" insignia on it.<p>

surprising, it wasn`t "Megatron"  
>but, a robot with a single Red Optic.<p>

"Ssssshockwave.  
>Thisss isss a sssurprissse."<p>

"Cobra Commander." said Shockwave quite calmly

"I am calling on behalf of Lord Megatron.  
>he insists to know if the Cybertronian-based weapons developed by the Maxwells is OURS, yet."<p>

Cobra Commander grumbled.

"unfortunently, NO.  
>thanksss to sssome new agentsss, we`ve lossst our bessst chance at gaining them."<p>

Shockwave narrowed his optic.

"Megatron will NOT be pleased."

"Not to worry, Sssshockwave.  
>we shall gain the sssecretsss one way...or another."<p>

The Commander then stood up.

"and, jussst to appeassse Megatron.  
>I have prepared a Peace Offering: Twenty Tonsss of Energon Cubes...I KNOW you need them."<p>

Shockwave was silent for a minute...then, spoke again.

"your offering is acceptable.  
>but, I WARN YOU: Megatron WANTS those secrets, so you had better get them SOON."<p>

Cobra Commander narrowed his eyes behind his mask.

"yesss...I underssstand."

"very well.  
>Shockwave out."<p>

The hologram turned off as the Transmission was cut.  
>Cobra Commander then yelled out in rage.<p>

"Master, PLEASE...remember your Blood Pressure."

"DON`T PATRONIZE ME, DESSSTRO!" shouted Cobra Commander

he then stepped onto a lift, which lowered him down off the platform and onto the floor.  
>the Terrorist Leader then began to pace around, with Destro right beside him.<p>

"Megatron isss much like myssself: Mercilessss and Cruel.  
>he WILL NOT tolerate failure, we MUST gain thossse secretsss...for all our sssakes."<p>

"But, HOW, Commander?  
>with the boy an Amnesiac, The Maxwells have taken the secrets to their graves."<p>

"Yesss, but the Maxwells worked for our enemiesss.  
>ssso, THEY must have recordsss of their resssearch."<p>

Destro stared at Cobra Commander.

"you mean-"

"YESSS, Dessstro: G.I. JOE!" exclaimed Cobra Commander, with "venom" in his voice

"B-But, sir!  
>we have been trying to uncover their secret bases for YEARS, how are we to-"<p>

"Just leave that to ME, Dessstro.  
>I'm not called "Cobra Commander" for nothing!, leave all the "thinking" to ME."<p>

Cobra Commander walked off, his hands behind his back Destro just stood behind and glared at his "leader" as he left.

"if I were in charge, "Commander"...  
>then, we would of defeated G.I. Joe YEARS AGO." said Destro, darkly<p>

Destro then smiled.

"but, I am a very patient man.  
>my time shall come...perhaps SOONER than you think."<p>

[Petropolis, Several Days Later]

Kitty was sitting in the office of an Adoption Agency...where a rabbit woman was going over some paperwork.

"Hmmm...this is quite a request, Ms. Katswell." began the Rabbit

"Look...Is is possible for me to adopt him?"

"Don`t know for sure...it`s never been done, before."

the Rabbit typed in a computer.

"but...there doesn`t appear to be any LAW that says you can`t adopt a human."

Kitty smiled.

"GREAT!"

"though, I am concerned with your "qualifications."

Kitty got worried.

"my what?"

"your personal records show you are registered with the T.U.F.F. Agency."

"Yes, I am a Secret Agent."

"a Secret Agent that goes on DANGEROUS and LIFE THREATENING missions?"

"Uhhh...  
>well...yeah, I g-guess."<p>

The rabbit eyed her.

"Hmmm...I don`t know."

"I ASSURE YOU, MISS...Andy`s safety is my NUMBER ONE CONCERN!  
>I would NEVER do anything to put him in danger, I SWEAR!"<p>

The Rabbit looked at her...then, sighed.

"(sigh) it`s against my better judgement...but, alright."

the Rabbit printed out a paper.  
>she handed it to Kitty, who saw it was an ADOPTION CERTIFICATE.<p>

she later, gave Kitty a pen.

"just sign your name on the dotted line...and, you'll attain FULL GUARDIANSHIP."

Kitty took the pen.  
>she then wrote "KATHRINE GREY KATSWELL" on the dotted line.<p>

"Exellent.  
>your now a NEW MOTHER."<p>

Kitty smiled.

"Thank You." said Kitty, her eyes getting teary

meanwhile, Andy was waiting outside the office with Dudley.  
>before long, Kitty came out the door and joined them.<p>

"Well...how`d it go?" said Dudley

Kitty smiled.  
>she then held up her Adoption Paper.<p>

"I did it.  
>I`m Andy`s NEW MOMMY."<p>

"YAY!" exclaimed Andy

Kitty picked Andy up and held him close.

"and, I PROMISE that I`ll make your life wonderful." said Kitty warmly

Andy smiled.  
>Kitty then faced Dudley.<p>

"and...thank YOU, Dudley."

"for what?"

"for what you did for me through this whole thing...  
>you were right about Andy, he IS just a little boy...a little boy who needs love in his life."<p>

Kitty then sighed sadly.

"and, if it wasn`t for you...I might have made a terrible mistake." said Kitty, as she hugged Andy close

"aww, gee.  
>it was noth-"<p>

SMOOCH!

Kitty gave Dudley a quick kiss on his cheek.  
>this caused the dog to freeze in shock, a bright red blush present on his face.<p>

Andy giggled at this.

"thanks, dudley..."

Kitty looked at Andy.

"come, Andy...  
>it's time for you to meet your NEW GRANDMA."<p>

Kitty walked off, leaving dudley STILL frozen in shock.  
>finally, the dog smiled...putting on a real "stupid looking" grin on his face.<p>

"hai...gi-gi." muttered Dudley, before fainting


End file.
